Confessions of a Broken Heart
by I'm In love with Vamps
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are best friends But her friendship is broken, after a promise is broken along with her heart. After being his friend for 14 years, the promise he had said when he was 8 was broken. Kagome will stop this madness. time to change and liv
1. Chapter 1

Hey people, me Again. Well here is ma next story. Confessions of a Broken Heart. Anyway, here is the summary.

Confessions of a Broken Heart

Chapter 1: My first Confession, towards myself.

Kagome and Inuyasha are best friends. But her friendship is broken, after a promise is broken along with her heart. After being his friend for 14 years, the promise he had said when he was 8 was now broken, now all the confessions…

Kagome sat near her window. She felt so alone but she never thought her best friend had broken his promise. What a jerk. But Kagome didn't care any more, the dark cloud that hovered over her head disappeared and was replaced with…

'Kouga' Kagome smiled as she waved him over to his seat.

Kouga was her boyfriend, he had black hair and crystal blue eyes, his hair was always up and he had a bushy tail.

'Hey baby' Kouga said. Now Inuyasha didn't know much, let alone anything. He was big and muscled not to mention really dense.

'Kouga, I almost forgot' Kagome held out a necklace that wrote. "I'm forever yours"

'Thanks' Kouga smiled. Kagome laughed.

Then Inuyasha, the quarter back walked through the door, Kagome stiffened. Not only did he brake one promise but he had to haunt her all through college.

'Hey Kagome' Inuyasha smiled, he walked over to Kagome and sat next to her.

'Waddya want, hanyou?' Kagome said, a harsh tone to her voice'

'When did you become a bitch?'

'When you became a retard' She said. She turned her back to him.

'But Kagome…'

'Look, your girl friend ain't here so you come sucking up my arse. Leave me alone… FOREVER' She looked at him.

He grimaced. They had been friends since they were six and now she didn't wanna know him.

'What ever, like I care' He walked off. Dropping something in a box. Kagome picked it up and threw it as hard as she could into the back of his head. He growled, he turned to a smiling Kagome.

'What are you smiling at wench?' He laughed at this.

Kagome's smile turned to a frown. The she walked over to him.

'Inuyasha' She said being as seductive as she could be.

'uh…yea'

'I was wondering' she ran a finger against his toned muscles. 'If you could tell me something'

'uh s-sure' he said. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

'Well, do you know what wench means?' She said, then pouted.

'uh yea' he said.

'Oh really, what is it?' Kagome dropped her head down to his zipper.

'um a-a' he stopped.

She unzipped him.

'well to bad' She got up and patted his head.

'What' Inuyasha stood there, with a boner.

'Well someone has to do something?' Kagome smiled as she walked off.

'tease' he whispered. _**I can get rid of this easily.**_ Inuyasha was smug.

'Kagome' Inuyasha voice rang in her ears.

'What the fuck do you want?' She turned around her eyes filled with rage.

'What the fuck, are you like bi-polar, you seemed like you wanted me 5 minutes ago and now your being a bitch…again' Inuyasha stated.

'ok, you are as retarded as you look' with that Kagome walked back to her chair and sat on Kouga's lap.

'But, what the hell' Inuyasha scratched his head.

The bell went. Kagome got up and stormed out of the room. Inuyasha followed behind her. He grabbed her arm.

'What's the matter with you Kagome?'

'What's the matter with me…What's the matter with you. You don't promise someone something and then brake it. I have a boyfriend so forget about the promise all together. I don't want you anymore. That part of me is over' Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

_**What promise? What did I promise her…is she crying?**_

'Kagome?' Inuyasha let go of her arm and retracted his claws.

'Y-you, jerk. I-I know y-your mad b-but that g-gave you n-no right' She walked off. Then a black haired wolf demon walked passed Inuyasha to follow his girlfriend, but before he left short a glare at the hanyou.

**With Kouga**

'Kagome are you ok?' Kouga stood beside his bleeding girlfriend.

'I'll be fine' Kagome smiled.

'Ok'

_**I could never be fine, he is in the same college as me. My life has just ended.**_

'Kouga can we leave' Kagome smiled sweetly.

'ok' Kouga picked her up.

'I love you' Kouga smiled at his true love.

'I love you to' She smirked. But that dropped after she got pushed got of her boyfriends arms.

'Kouga' Kagome squealed as her boyfriend got punched in the face.

'I'll be fine' He said as he punched the guy back.

'No'

'Kagome, go' Kouga said. As he got punched in the stomach.

Kagome nodded. She ran into a rock.

'Sorry' She said rubbing her head were she hit it.

'That's ok, I mean its not fault your blind' Inuyasha smiled at the crying girl.

'Your such a jerk I take back my sorry' She got up and stormed away.

'What's the matter with her' Inuyasha said to himself. He walked over to Kouga and the guy who was beating up Kouga.

'Inuyasha' Kouga said as he spat out blood.

'The one and only' Inuyasha said grinning.

'What do you want?'

'Look, Kagome has changed. I want you to be part of my gang. But you have to leave her alone, forever don't even talk to her, got it' Inuyasha smiled.

'What if I don't wanna join?' Kouga spat more blood.

'You have no choice' Inuyasha said as one of his henchmen walked of with a yelling Kouga.

_The Next week_

'Kagome' Sango smiled at her friend. Kouga hadn't been at school, he hadn't called. He hadn't done anything.

'Inuyasha' It snapped into Kagome's mind.

She walked over to the guy with his arm wrapped around his girlfriend, for this month anyway.

'Inuyasha, can I talk to you' Kagome said.

'Whatever you have to say you say in front of these people' Inuyasha pointed to the circle. The facing away from her was Kouga.

'Kouga' Kagome sighed and walked over to him.

'Get away from me' Kouga said.

'What the fuck did I do?' Kagome starred at him, in utter shock. Why did everyone she loved leave her.

'That's just it, you don't do anything' Kouga said.

'You just like all the other guys. You need to get a life. And make sure I'm not in it'

'I was succeeding until you came over and talked to me' Kouga replied.

Kagome stormed off.

_Confession Number 1:_

_Sometimes we are just going to have to accept that some people stay in our hearts forever, even if we aren't in theirs._

Kagome started crying.

'I'll show him. Actually. I'll show all of them just what I can do' Kagome laughed and she flicked her hair over her shoulder.

'Kagome' Sango yelled.

'Sango, do you mind if we have make over's…'

'uh no'

'Then come on' Kagome said wiping the tears from her eyes. Those guys don't know what they are missing out on.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again, at the moment since I wrote this story after I get reviews im only thanking the one who gave me the review so thanx. Anyways thanx for the review after one day, I want at least three reviews if not try and get me as many as possible. Thanx. :p

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Kagome walked over to her red car.

'Kagome are you ok?'

'Just fine' she said, a sharp tone in her voice.

'Okay' Sango got in the car after kagome opened it.

'Sango, put on your seat belt' Kagome instructed.

'Whatever' Sango said as she grabbed the leather strap hanging from the roof and buckled herself into Kagome's car.

With that Kagome hit the peddle and behind he wheels came a cloud of dust and smoke as the drove out of the car park.

'Kagome slow down' Sango said, she started to feel sick.

'No' Kagome smiled at her friend. Well actually grinned.

'This can't be good' Sango held onto her seat as Kagome sped faster down the streets. Until they reached a motorbike store.

'What the fuck are we doing here Kagome?' Sango held back her hair and she bent over the bush.

'We are going to buy motor bikes' Kagome said, her wild grin spreading like a cold.

Kagome walked into the store. She tied her hair up in a ponytail and stared at this ruby red motor bike. Her eyes lit up.

'Interested in this one are we?' a mans voice came up from behind her.

'Ahh' Kagome grabbed her heart, she felt like it had jumped out of her chest.

'Sorry if I scared you'

'Its ok, I wasn't expecting anyone to come out of no where' She smiled.

He gasped.

'You aren't part of the gang'

'Gang?'

'But I'll sell to you since you pretty, and you remind me of the bosses gal' he smiled and picked up Kagomes bag.

'Thanks' She smiled again. He seemed friendly, but maybe he was psycho.

'No problem, do you want this bike, I'll give you a discount'

'Thank you, how much do I have to pay. My friends outside' She pointed to a Sango bent over the bush with her hair held up with her hand and she vomited out her lunch.

'Well since your friends pretty too, I guess $500 each. For a motorbike of you choice. You get one each' He smiled.

'Thank you so much'

'By the way, I'm Miroku' He looked dazed as Kagome bent over. He held out his hand and rubbed her butt. Kagome stiffened.

'I knew all men who gave me a discount, there had to be a catch' She turned on one foot and held her hand out and slapped him on the cheek.

'OUCH' He screeched.

'That's what you get, pervert' She laughed at his expression. The left side of his face was imprinted with her handprint. His eyes were wide and his mouth was in an o shape.

'Sorry, ma lady' He laughed as he rubbed his cheek.

'I just want this red bike' She pointed at the bike. It had black flames crawling up the gas tank.

'That was $5,000, but you still get it as $500, and your friend'

'She'll have that purple one over there' Kagome pointed to the shelf.

'Ok' He smiled as he got down the motor bikes. He placed them out the front.

'Thank you so much' Kagome grabbed her helmet, it was the same colour red as her bike and it black flames covering the eyepiece.

'Sango get on your bike' Kagome said.

'Right, I don't know how to ride this thing.

'Oh yea, neither do I'

'How bout I teach you' Miroku stated.

'Really, how much?'

'Free'

'Oh My God, I couldn't. But I will' Kagome hugged him and once again his hand travelled down to her butt, and he got another hand imprint on his face.

**4 Hours later**

'Ok' Kagome nodded as she got on the bike. Miroku hopped on behind her.

'Right now hold it like it's a grenade' He pointed at the accelerator (might I add, I've never learnt how to ride a motor bike so sorry if I get it wrong).

'Right'

'Now change it to gear one'

Kagome switched gears.

'Now slowly release the accelerator'

'Ok'

Kagome released slowly and she moved forward.

'Ok now just move the handles to move and your done'

'Thank you' kagome kissed him on the cheek, he blushed a ruby red as the blood rushed to his face.

'No prob, anytime babe'

Then after Miroku got off the bike, Kagome sped off.

'She forgot her car' Miroku said.

'And me' Sango said she bowed her head.

'Well I have a spare room in my house out the back. Unless you wanna call her' He said. Pointing his right thumb over his shoulder.

'I'd love to' Sango followed the blacked haired blue eyed man into the bike shop.

**Meanwhile**

'Kouga, get the guns from the cellar' Inuyasha ordered.

Something was up, Miroku hadn't answered his phone. Inuyasha never let his members down.

'Why me?'

'Because me second hand man might have been killed…by the Death Dealers'

'Right' Kouga walked out the door and trotted down the stairs. He couldn't keep his mind off of Kagome's face. Her eyes were filled with pain and regret. He had known what had happened between Inuyasha and her. And he did the same thing.

He collapsed and grabbed his chest. What was he feeling.

'I promised myself I wouldn't fall in love' Kouga said.

'Well you failed' Inuyasha said. Kicking Kouga's ass.

'I know that, but'

'Forget her, you have Ayame' Inuyasha pointed to a bright red haired girl with Emerald green eyes.

'It's just, something about Kagome, when she left. She wanted revenge' Kouga looked at Inuyasha.

'Boy, you better get some balls' Inuyasha said.

'I have balls'

'Do not, if you had balls, you would forget about that wench and go stick your tongue in Ayame's mouth' Inuyasha pointed at the young girl.

'Whatever' Kouga got up off the floor he walked over Ayame and put his lips to hers, then he stuck his tongue in her mouth. This made him feel better. Maybe Ayame was the one.

**With Kagome**

'Oh shit, I left Sango' Kagome sighed and picked up a picture of Kouga.

_Confession Number 2:_

_Don't make someone you everything, because if they left. You have nothing._

'Kagome wiped the water from the frame. The realized that it was her tears that had wet the frame. She had lost Inuyasha and now Kouga.

'Great, my heart has a greater whole in it' Kagome sat on her bed and curled up in a ball. And she cried herself to sleep.

Kagome woke up, she was tired and her mouth was dry. She walked into her bathroom.

Her hair was still up and she was wearing the clothes from yesterday.  
'Thank Kami it's a weekend' Kagome got out some black sweats and a t shirt that said "I drool over hot guys" on the front and on the back it said 'Shame all my guy friends aren't hot" Kagome smiled as she got out the black t-shirt with red letters.

She put on some red Nikes.

'Time to get started' kagome got to her window, the sun was shinning and the birds were chirping, but there was only one wrong this in the picture, Inuyasha was alive.

Kagome walked out her door and locked the dorm.

She went to the elevator and waited a good ten minutes before it reached the top.

'Fuck this elevator took forever' kagome stood inside the little room, but quickly jumped out when a certain dog eared Hanyou laughed at her commented.

'Hi Kagome'

'What the fuck do you want?'

'Sango came over to me and told me you were here' Inuyasha smiled as he walked up to Kagome.

'S-she did'

Inuyasha's breath was heavy against her neck. He nodded. The he grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall.

'Kagome, I need to…' then his rough but somehow soft warm lips crushed against hers.

He grabbed her hands tightly and kissed her. He wanted her and she wanted him. Then…

Kagome got up, and wiped her hand across her forehead.

'Shit it was just a dream' Kagome slapped her forehead. 'Of course it was'

Her feet reached the carpeted floor. Her hair was still in its ponytail.

Kagome's knees felt weak. She put her loose hair behind her ears.

'What crazy dream' Kagome laughed at her memory. She got to the bathroom and screamed.

'Oh it was just me' Kagome stared at the unfamiliar face in the mirror. That brushed her hair and got into the shower. The warm water was running over to her body. Her hair was soaked, she massaged her scalp with the shampoo and conditioner. After she rinsed her hair, she sat on the floor of the shower, and repeated the night before, cried.

'My heart is broken, and it hurts to love anymore'

'But you can still live'

'What the fuck? Sango?'

There was no answer.

'No dipshit, its you conscious'

'Oh' Kagome sighed, she was a broken hearted mental 22 year old.

'So what are you going to do today?'

'Nothing'

'WRONG, you are going to change you hair style, get new clothes and a new attitude'

'What?'

'You do those, you can get back at those two jerks'

'But'

'No buts, just yes's and ok's' Then Kagome turned off the shower, the water was cold.

She got out, dried her hair and put on her clothes.

Black skinny leg jeans, a white singlet that said " dreams come true" on the front and on the back "I don't need dreams, when I have mine always" with a love heart.

Kagome laughed as she brushed her long raven black hair into a long pony tail.

'A change' Kagome whispered.

Kagome grabbed her bag and walked to the elevator. And pressed the button.

'Oh shit my dream' Kagome laughed and walked over to the stairs.

'Hey Kagome' Inuyasha smiled.

'I was better off taking the elevator' Kagome sighed and walked away from Inuyasha.

'Kagome, I need to talk to you'

'No you don't' Kagome said.

'I do, I'm sorry'

'Oh great about what?'

'The promise, I broke it. Forgive me'

'No'

'Why?'

'Coz, your lying' Kagome said then she passed Inuyasha and walked off.

'How'd she know?' Inuyasha smiled.

**At the Hairdressers**

'What do you want Kagome, The usual'

'Nope'

'Huh?'

'I want a change, put a caramel blonde in my hair only highlights and half a head, the I want it layered' Kagome said.

'Ok'

Kagome was sitting in the hairdressers for 3 hours.

'WOW' Kagome brushed her out of her eyes.

'You look stunning' Sara the hairdresser said.

'thank you' kagome smiled then walked out of the shop leaving a bill on the desk.

'Now clothes' Kagome walked over to a shop.

'Um I'm looking something for something that says, "don't mess with me"'

'That' The shop keeper pointed to a red strapless dress, with red leather stilettos.

'Oh My God'

'That is $1,200 dollars for the dress and the Stiletto's are $799.99.' The lady said.

Kagome walked up to the dress hanging on the rack.

'I'll get it' Kagome said.

'Make sure you try it on, it's a 8'

'I'm and 8-10' Kagome smiled.

'Okay' The shop keeper got a bag and held out her hand for the money.

'Right' Kagome got out her credit card, she swiped it in the machine.

'Ok thank you' The shop keeper said as she put Kagome's dress and shoes in a blue plastic bag.

'No, thank you' Kagome grinned as she walked out of the store. She had her hair over her left shoulder and her brown eyes were almost dancing with joy and the boys wolf whistled at her.

'Hey baby, what's up?'

Kagome ignored him and walked into the women's bathroom. She walked into a portable and started to undress, then…

'Oh my god Inuyasha is so awesome' a really high voice came from the other side of the door.

'Really what's he like?'

'Awesome, but he keeps talking about this girl he has known since he was six'

'really who?'

'Kagemo, I think, I wasn't paying attention anyway. I was to busy starring at him as he took off his shirt after practice'

'What a slut' Kagome whispered.

'Lets go'

'Kagemo?' Kagome ran the name through her head. 'Kagome' She said outloud. 'He talks about me' Kagome blushed.

Then Kagome got out of her clothes and put on her red dress with her stiletto's. She unlocked the door and walked to the sink.

'Shit, I look like a slut' Kagome smiled.

'Anyway I was like…' Then a young girl 17 maybe 18 walked in with a male.

'Don't mind me I was just leaving' Kagome waved her hands in the air.

Then at that moment Kagome walked out of the secure safe bathroom, into the wild world of boys.

So that was my second chapter. Not long I know but I was really tired. I hadn't slept for a while literally.

Anyway I hoped u liked it. R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people, ok I just want to say, WOW. I got the LONGEST review ever. Thanks to impulse90 for telling me what was wrong with it. I'll try and make my story better and more descriptive.

Anyway, I have to say this. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Kagome walked out of the girls bathroom and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

'Wow, and you are?' said a bypassing boy.

'Umm, not interested' Kagome said. She smiled.

His mouth dropped to the floor. Kagome walked off. Her hair waving side to side and she swayed.

'What a babe' This man smiled as he followed her across the shopping centre. Kagome got to the car park and got to her motor bike. All the guys sighed as she got on one leg after the other. Her Hair was squished into the helmet.

'Kagome?' kagome stiffened again. Her eyes widened, this certain silver haired hanyou had tapped her on the shoulder.

'What do you want?'

'Um I just wanted you to know, that I have forgotten the promise because I was to busy being an ass, forgive me?'

'Uh let me think about it' Kagome paused. 'NO' Kagome then started her bike and drove of, leaving this silver haired hanyou in a cloud of gray fog, his hair was now a gray purple.

Kagome who was riding full tilt against the traffic, was laughing, hysterically.

'Boy his face was priceless' kagome said to herself.

'You sure got him back' Kagome sub conscious said to her.

'By the way, what's your name?'

'Oh I'm angel'

'Really'

'Uh yea'

'Ok, do you mind if I use your name for my name?'

'Uh no'

'Ok'

'Awesome, you and me are gonna make a perfect team'

'YEA'

Kagome drove around the corner, were her bright red car was sitting in the drive way with the man from the bike store with her best friend.

Kagome parked her bike on the strip of land.

'Hey guys' Kagome pulled off her helmet.

'Hey Kaggy' Sango opened the door and got out.

'What the hell is he doing in my car?'

'Well, I rode the motor bike, and he drove your car' Sango pointed out, her brown hair whipping her face from the strong gust of wind.

'Hey Kags' Miroku got out of the car. The sun reflected of his skin. His T-Shirt was of and he was wearing black jeans and a skull belt that said: Shadow Demons.

'What's the shadow Demons?'

'Um, uh who wants a drink?' Miroku smiled.

'uh no thank you' Kagome said.

'nice hair and clothes' Sango said.

'Oh shit' Kagome said as she got out her keys and ran to the front door.

'its not bad, it looks good'

Miroku grinned.

'Perve'

'Funny' Miroku starred at the baby blue sky.

'Yo Miroku, ya phone' Kagome said as she clicked her fingers in front of his face.

'right'

Miroku pulled the phone out of his pocket. "Inuyasha" it said on the screen.  
'hold on' Miroku said.

'Yea'

(_this_ is Inuyasha speaking ok)

'_Miroku, where were you?'_

'Uh, at the shop'

'_Yea right, I was searching for you, and you weren't there'_

'Coz I was AT HOME'

'_Right'_

'Your so dense'

'_WHAT DID YOU SAY?'_

'Nothing Inuyasha'

'Who' Kagome asked.

'Inuyasha' Miroku repeated.

'_What?'_

'Don't worry, I was talking to a friend'

'_Ok, Who?'_

'Kagome'

'_KAGOME'_

'Yes Inuyasha, Kagome'

'Hang up, NOW'

'What?'

'Hang up'

'Ok, See ya Inuyasha'

'_Wait Miroku'_

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.**

'Why did I have to hang up?'

'Because I know him' Kagome said as she turned her back on the man.

'How?' (yay the explanation)

'Well it happened 14 years ago…

Me and Inuyasha were 8, it was almost his ninth birthday. We were sitting on his porch step, he smiled at me like HA I'M GONNA BE OLDER THAN YOU kind of look. I looked at him and said. So very silent, Inuyasha promise me something. He just starred at me. So I continued. When we are older you won't forget me and go off on one of those I' a great ass whole streaks right. He still starred. I just don't wanna lose you. I'll, I'll miss you so much if you did. He starred and smiled. He hugged me. Kagome Higurashi, your being ridiculous I won't change ever, and I won't ever forget you and turn into an ass whole. Because I love you as a sister to much to hurt you in that way, well it turns out 5 years later he became a jerk and an ass whole and I just took it, until he started to date whores and sluts. Then I couldn't take it so I gave up'

'Wow he told me a different story' Miroku said. Scratching his head.

'Really what?'

'He said that you were his girlfriend, and you asked him to promise you never to leave you and that you will be together forever, and that he said he wouldn't but then you went out with Kouga so he left you'

'Funny, because, we were dating and I did ask him to promise me that too, but he cheated on me not the other way around' kagome looked up tears streaming down her face.

'Don't cry' Miroku hugged the petite girl.

'I, don't understand. We did he leave?'

'Sometimes, guys can just be jerks' Miroku hugged Kagome tighter.

'Miroku let her go' Sango said, placing her hands on her waist.

'Right' Miroku let his hands go and he placed them back at his side.

'God, I'm such a wimp'

'No your not'

'Dude I can't even go back to my dorm, because Inuyasha is there' Kagome sighed as she walked over to her door.

'Kagome…'

'Leave please Miroku' Kagome turned around facing Miroku his hair was waving with the gust of wind.

'Kagome I'm gonna go meet Miroku's family, will you be ok?'

'Yea' Kagome smiled as she got to her door and opened it. Kagome walked inside, her house was air conditioned. Fresh cool air swirled around her as she walked inside.

'Home sweet ho…'

'KAGOME' a Teenage kitsune ran down the spiral staircase, his red hair was up in a pony tail and his red tail was wagging.

'Shippo' Kagome smile widened.

'Kagome how are you?' He gave her a hug.

'Not bad, and how have you been?'

'GRE-EAT' He grinned.

'Ok tell me who is it?'

'Her name is Sakura' He said as he let his hair loose.

'nice hair' Kagome said running her fingers through it.

'Thanks' He smiled and ran back up the stairs.

Kagome sat on her giant black leather couch that was placed in the centre of the room.

'Kagome…' Shippo walked down the stairs.

'Uh yea'

'Inuyasha sent these' Shippo grabbed a pile of letters.

'Geez he doesn't get I HATE YOU at a guess' Kagome giggled.

'Yea well I was reading one of them and well he said that he was coming over, TODAY' Shippo looked baffled.

'Oh shit, lock the doors'

Shippo looked scared.

'What?' Kagome asked.

Shippo just pointed at the door. Miroku was standing there, with Sango and Inuyasha who hand behind him a whole Heap of people.

'WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?' Kagome screamed.

'See I told you Miroku she wouldn't like it' Sango said.

'kagome' Inuyasha said.

'Fuck off' Kagome said and tried to push the planted man out the door.

'Sorry' He said.

'LIES' Kagome ran upstairs the kitsune, Sango and Miroku following behind.

Kagome shut the door behind it. The curled into a ball and laughed. (I know crazy right) She rocked herself back and forth.

'Why me?' Kagome punched the floor.

'Kagome' Shippo's voice came from the other side of the door.

'Go away' Kagome said she got up and stood on her balcony.

'Kagome… I'm sorry'

'Miroku go away, all of you GO AWAY'

'But'

'THIS IS MY HOUSE YOU DON'T INVITE PEOPLE I DON'T KNOW' Kagome screamed.

'Kagome' Kagome jumped. As a soft palm touched her bare shoulder.

'What the fuck?' She turned around.

'Kagome, nice clothes anyway I really am sorry. I broke a promise I shouldn't have, one that was dear to your heart'

_Confession 3: Everything dear to your heart keep away, because if it is close it WILL hurt you'_

'Shove you sorrys up your round fat ass' kagome said as she walked over to her red bed.

'Humph' Inuyasha said. 'My butt isn't that big, is it?'

'Like I care really' Kagome said she laid down

'Kagome, I want you to know that what ever has hurt you something good will come along' Inuyasha said.

'What like Kouga, who left me after a run in with you?'

'What?'

'You heard me, you faggot. You couldn't stand I had found the right guy so you ruined it for me, by getting someone else to bash him up'

'No'

'Shut up and leave' kagome pointed to the balcony.

'Uh'

'UH what?'

'Can I go through the door?'

'NO, get out of my room, get out of my house, get out of my life' Kagome said. Calmly like she didn't care.

'Fine' He walked out onto the balcony and jumped down.

Little did he know this was burning her inside. Almost killing her. She had loved him. Maybe somewhere she still did. But she knew she always wanted to be near him she felt safe. She felt secure.

'Why am I like this, not only do I lie to him, but I lie to myself' Kagome sighed. She slowly fell asleep.

'KAGOME' Sango shouted.

'What' Kagome mumbled.

'We have school on Sunday's REMEMBER'

'uhuh' Kagome was half asleep slowly drifting away again.

'Kagome get up'

'What ever' Kagome got out of her bed and walked into her on suit.

'Kagome I got your clothes ready, oh by the way, I got you new stuff' Sango grinned.

Kagome stood in front of the mirror her eyes wide.

'I do this to myself everyday. I need to stop' Kagome got into her showering area.

'God' Kagome starred at a black mini skirt with a red halter that said on the back. QUEEN and red high heels.

'She spoils me' Kagome turned on the shower. Kagome was actually happy today. Kagome got into the shower the warm fluid running over her body, the steam fogged the mirror.

'Time to get out' Kagome turned off the shower. Making the water run over her body first.

Kagome stood out of the shower and dried her self of with her towel. Kagome walked over to the mirror and wiped the fog from the mirror she looked refreshed.

'Perfect' She said putting her dripping hair behind her shoulders. Kagome walked over to the pile of clothes and put the on. Including her under garments.

'I'm ready'

'Oh Kagome, you'll never guess what JUST happened'

'What?'

'Miroku's enrolling to our college, isn't that awesome' (at first I thought isn't that grand, too posh, isn't that marvelous too girly, isn't that awesome JUST right)

'Uh, I dunno Sango, he is kinda creepy'

'And…'

'He convinced you to inviting his friends including Inuyasha to my house'

'I know but…'

'Lets just go, I'm riding my motorbike' Kagome rushed down the stairs.

'Kagome'

'What?'

'Hair'

'Shit' Kagome ran back up stairs and styled her hair, she left the fringe hanging out and bits out the side, then she tied it up in a bun.

'Whaddya think?'

'Hold on' Sango grabbed her hand bag and grabbed to stick looking things. She placed them in her bun.

'There'

'What did you do?'

'Put chopsticks in your hair

'Did you eat from them?'

'NO'

'ok'

Kagome ran back down the stairs and grabbed her helmet of the bench inside of the eye cover was a note. From Inuyasha…

Hey PEOPLE wats UP, dues I AM SO HIGHHHHHHHHHHHH, anyway. Please review. I'm aiming for three or more again. Thanx. :P


	4. Chapter 4

HELLO, I love writing. I am up to another story lol. Its has nothing to do with Inuyasha or Twilight its about Vampires I wanna publish it though. But I will keep writing this story. So Chapter four and I don't know how many reviews. So keep reviewing ma dear reviewers and have great fun reading. :p

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

'A letter from Inuyasha' Kagome laughed at her thought as she flipped open the flaps.

_Dear Kaggs,_

_Sup and how are you? Anywayz I'm having a party down at the beach with a bunch of friends come along please. I'll see ya at school._

_From Inuyasha._

'Like I'm gonna go' Kagome said. She scrunched up the piece of paper and threw it in the bin. 'See ya Shippo'

'Bye Kagome, umm can you give me a lift to school'

'Take my car, your 18'

'Right. But you never let me drive your car'

'I have a motor bike'

'Ok'

Kagome walked out the pine door. She smiled as she smelt the fresh air, the cool breeze wiped her hair around.

'New day, New time, New life' Kagome said to herself

'My adoptive sister is crazy, I am crazy, the whole world is crazy' Shippo said.

'Shut up'

'No'

'Yes' just at that Kagome and Shippo started laughing.

'I got to go sis see ya' Shippo kissed her cheek.

'Bye' Kagome put her helmet on her head. And walked over to her motor bike.

'Kagome' Sango yelled. 'Wait for me'

'Sango I'm next to my motor bike, not in my car'

'Really' Sango blushed.

'Der'

'Shuddup' Sango said.

'What ever' Kagome said lifting her left leg over her red bike.

'Come on Kagome'

'Right' kagome started the motor bike and drove of down the black ash felt.

Kagome was grinning the whole way, until…

'Kagome are you coming tonight?' Inuyasha was driving his car beside Kagome.

'Um no'

'Why?'

'I'm busy, I have plans. I'm going somewhere ok'

'ok' With that Inuyasha sped off down the road. He stuck he hand out his window with his rude finger out.

'JERK!' Kagome screamed. Then she sped off after him. She reached the boot of his car.

'Kagome do you want me this bad' Inuyasha said smirking. Kagome went up to the his window and saw a guy on the other side.

'Nope'

Kagome slowed down and went behind the car and drove up to the passengers side.

'Wind down the window' Kagome said sweetly.

The man did so.

Kagome bent down to his head level and kissed him. She swerved as he pulled her closer but she pulled away.

'I wanted that from him' Kagome sped off, getting Inuyasha car park. She pulled off her helmet and waved her hair around, Inuyasha pulled up beside her. She heard him yelling.

'Inuyasha' Kagome yelled. He wound down his tinted window.

'Yes'

'Are you mad because you didn't get a kiss'

'Uh no'

'THEN STOP YELLING, your hurting my ears' kagome said then she walked off with her helmet underneath her arm. She waved goodbye to the guy in the passenger seat and stuck her rude finger up at Inuyasha.

'Kagome' Sango yelled.

'Hey girl… I mean Sango'

'Funny, I saw you on the road. Who were you kissing?'

'A random guy, oh for now on call me angel'

'Okayy'

'See ya Sango'

'Bye Kag-Angel'

'Bye' Kagome skipped off.

Kagome reached her class 5 minutes later, the domed room was surrounded by chalk boards and the occasional graffiti, but no-one else was there. She sat at her desk. And tap her nails against the wooden surface.

'Geese'

'Kagome'

She didn't turn around.

'Kagome'

No answer.

'Kagome'

'I'm not Kagome I'm Angel' Kagome turned around and smiled. To her shock someone different was standing there.

'Whatever, can I talk to you _ANGEL_' Then guy said.

'Uh yea'

'By the way, I'm Hojo'

'Ok, what ever. Hey are you that stalker I had in 10th grade'

'Umm, I have changed since then'

'Its ok, you made me feel wanted'

'Really?'

Kagome nodded.

'Come on' He said. He walked down to her desk and grabbed her hand. Her bag was left underneath the wooden desk.

'Hey hold up, where are we going' Kagome said after 5 minutes of walking overly fast.

'I was wondering. There is a beach party going on, you wanna come?'

'Um ok'

'Awesome'

Kagome was amazed how good looking he actually was (no not a Kag/Hojo fan fiction) his brown hair was shaggy yet it seemed so smooth. His chocolate brown eyes were glistening. He had pale skin and his smile seemed to make Kagome smile too.

'I'll definitely come Hojo' Kagome smiled.

'Good' He went to walk off. 'You and Kouga are finished aren't you'

'Uh yea' Kagome was shocked.

'Meet me were the tree start forming across the beach'

'Ok' He walked off.

'God, did I just say yes to a date. Well he is my first try out'

Kagome walked off, after a while she realized someone was behind her.

'What do you want?'

'You said yes to Hojo but not me'

'Well he is Hojo and you well are a Jerk' kagome said.

'Will you ever forgive me?'

'I don't think I ever will. And I'm glad' kagome grinned at the hanyou. She couldn't help but feel guilty. But he was going to get a taste of his own medicine.

'Bye Inuyasha' Kagome said she actually waved. She was getting soft and she knew it.

'Kagome, would you say hi to me tonight?'

'Umm, NO' Kagome said. _Was I going to say Maybe? _Kagome walked off. She loved him, but she didn't want to be with him. Ever.

'Hey, do you mind if I sit with you today?'

'Yes'

'You actually want me to sit with you?'

'No, I mean I do mind' Kagome walked off in a huff. Why did she feel so guilty, why did love have to hurt so much.

'You know, I would've thought 1 promise would have been gone after maybe a year or 2 but no you just have to keep dawning on it. Get a life Kagome. Try and live'

'1 promise, yes. But not just any promise Inuyasha. A promise that you wouldn't change. And you would never leave me. But you had to do both. Leaving me fine. And staying the same or staying with me and changing a little but not both Inuyasha. Never both' Kagome started crying.

'I didn't know I meant that much to you'

'Not any more Inuyasha, you lost my love when you left me and your personality aswell. So go get screwed and suck on Kouga's cock' She Stuck her rude finger up at him. (when I wrote the part of the rude finger I thought of ma sister, she is three and she does the thumb the index finger and her rude finger all at the same time) Kagome walked faster and faster until she was running. She ran to her bike. Although she had forgotten her helmet and she couldn't be fucked getting her bag she got her keys out of her pocket and started the engine.

'Angel' Sango yelled.

Kagome turned her head.

'Helmet and bag' Sango smiled.

'Thank you' The exhaust was making Kagome's eye water more. She put on her helmet and her bag over her shoulder and she drove off.

**With Inuyasha**

'Fuck I blew it' Inuyasha punched the wall putting a huge dent in it.

'You got that right'

'You knew, she told you didn't she Miroku'

'Yea yesterday'

'God, She loved me and I blew our friendship. She didn't have to love me. But she did. She loved me for what I was'

'So does Kikyo'

'No, she loves me because I got abs, anyway she is gonna get dumped tomorrow'

'Geese, Inuyasha try and keep a relationship running for more than two years'

'I did but I fucking blew it' Another blow to the wall.

'Inuyasha calm down, your gonna brake the wall'

'Fuck the wall, I'm so pissed off at myself'

'Hojo, will look after her'

'Yea he is her stalker…'

'What?'

'He is her stalker' Inuyasha smiled.

'Inuyasha' Miroku slapped his head. 'Can I do the bathroom bits' Miroku smiled.

'I just want to know what she likes and what she does'

'No bathroom bits' Miroku pouted.

'NO BATHROOM BITS' Inuyasha shouted.

'Ok, ok dude chill'

'I'm part dog, I'm always hot'

'Right'

'Right what?'

'Hot as in warmth, or hot as in sexy'

'Hot as in Both'

'God Inuyasha, I'm better looking' Inuyasha smirked.

'What ever do you have abs?'

'Boys, shirts. Get them on'

'Yes sir, I mean miss, I mean dude' Inuyasha laughed.

'Mistress, thank you'

'What ever' Inuyasha stuck his finger up at her. 'Cock sucker' Inuyasha laughed as he and Miroku bolted into the grass area of the college.

'Inuyasha, look'

'What…' Inuyasha spotted Kagome's bike gone.

'She is gone'

'I can get my spot back now' Inuyasha marched towards his car.

'Boy your dense'

'What ever' Inuyasha got to his car and scratched into the side was. _**Inuyasha you are going to pay, maybe not now, maybe not tomorrow but someday you will pay.**_

'MY CAR' Inuyasha screeched.

'Did you read the writing.

'Uh yes'

'well'

'Well what, it says I'm gonna pay. For what?'

'You didn't read this side'

_**Inuyasha, DIE. You broke my heart. Wait till you see what you did to me. Hate Kagome.**_

'Kagome did this'

'Der'

'Well I'll have to see what she has planned'

'Right'

'What now?'

'Well what if its bad, like she joins the death dealers'

'Uh, oh. That is bad'

'Nah'

'Well then we'll have to do something. Does she know we are a gang?'

'No'

'Does she know Sango joined the gang?'

'No' Inuyasha sighed.

'Phew'

'What?'

'Well she ain't gonna join a gang against her best friend is she. But she would if I was in there with just me and not Sango. So she won't join the death dealer. And she doesn't even know about the gangs'

'Your actually acting smart'

'Shut up, or I will. Demote you to Janitor do that MALE change rooms'

'No, I'll shut up'

'Good, now go find Sango and the rest of the Gang. We are heading to the beach NOW' Inuyasha ordered.

Kagome was going to be there. He had heard it. Just as the clearing stopped. Were the trees started.

'Trees, clearing ended' Inuyasha stiffened.

'Inuyasha, dude whats up?'

'Miroku I'm taking the motor bike, I have to get to the end of the clearing'

'Why?'

'Because kagome could get hurt that is why' Inuyasha snarled just thinking about it.

_What the fuck, why do I care. Although she was my girlfriend and my best friend. I don't want to lose her. Maybe I will gain her trust._

Inuyasha sighed as he started Miroku's black bike.

He sped off down the streets until he reached a blockage.

'SHIT' Inuyasha stopped the bike and got off.

**Meanwhile…**

Kagome stood at the end of the clearing. The trees started it gave her shivers.

'Hojo…'

'Mmm, Kagome you smell so sweet' Hojo said.

'Huh?'

'Geese, me being a stalker. I shouldn't be able to smell you if I am a mere human. Correct. Well your WRONG'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean I am here to feast off of you'

'But that isn't what demons do'

'They do if they loved the girl who ignored them. He stalked her she still ignored him. And today she says to him she felt wanted. You should be lucky. You will be mine Kagome. I promise'

'KAGOME' a man called.

'I'm over HERE' Kagome called back.

'Shut up' Hojo clamped his hand over her plumb lips.

Kagome bit his hand. He yelped in pain.

'You shut up, Jerk' Kagome jumped when something in front of her grabbed her bridal style and ran away with her. The sun was up but she didn't pay attention to the man.

'Are you ok?'

'I'm Fine'

'Kagome look at me'

Kagome looked at him, Kouga was there soaring with her in his arms. He had saved her.

'Thank you Kouga' She hugged him tightly she was happy he had saved her. Maybe he still loved her.

'Kagome I'm sorry'

'I know you are, if you weren't you wouldn't have saved me. But how did you know I was here?'

'Inuyasha was recruiting the beach party stuff, and I overheard him saying about Hojo, and the end of the clearing at the start of the trees. So I came here and saw you with "Him"' He shivered.

'Kouga once again I am so grateful' Kagome kissed his cheek. He land on his feet in the grainy dirt below him.

'Kagome I have to keep this a secret. But I have to see you. It hurts everytime he say your name. Why he speaks about you meanly. Kagome will you take me back, I have to hide from Inuyasha though'

'Uh, um' Before she could say anything his lips crushed against hers. He licked her bottom lip she opened his tongue slid into her mouth.

'Kagome' Inuyasha was behind her.

'Inuyasha, I um'

'Kouga you broke the promise. You shall have the punishment'

'No, I won't'

'What?'

'This is bullshit I Quit'

'You can't quit' Inuyasha hissed.

'Yes I can' Kouga let go of Kagome.

Inuyasha growled. Kouga growled back. Demon against Demon.

'Don't do this' Kagome said.

'Shut up wench' Inuyasha growled.

'What did you call her dog breath'

'Mangy wolf I called her a wench. Spell it. W.E.N.C.H'

With that Inuyasha leapt at Kouga, Inuyasha's foot was heading toward Kouga's Face. Kouga dodged.

'Is that all you got?' Kouga teased.

'Kouga, this is your last chance'

'I'd rather die then be at commandment with you Inuyasha'

'You wish is my command' Kouga sped off toward Inuyasha fist at the ready. Dust and sand spraying up behind him. Kouga went to hit him, but was blocked.

'Is that all you got?' Inuyasha said smirking.

Kouga kicked Inuyasha in the gut, extremely hard. Inuyasha coughed. He spat blood.

'Oh boy, your dead' Inuyasha growled. His eyes went red, his fangs lengthened along with his claws. Inuyasha charged at Kouga. Kouga puffed as he blocked Inuyasha's attacks.

'Come on wolf' Inuyasha's voice was hoarse.

'Inuyasha please stop' Kagome begged. Inuyasha stopped and made his way toward Kagome.

'Inuyasha, your battle is with me not her' Kouga said to the retreating dog.

'No, she is the reason this battle is, if she is out of the way. Then I will have you as my right hand mans right hand man' Inuyasha laughed.

'No Inuyasha, please don't'

'Kagome, RUN' Kouga instructed. Kagome was quivering, she didn't know if she was cold or scared. But she couldn't move.

'Yes run, even the more fun to kill'

Kouga came toward Inuyasha and kicked the back of his head.

'What the fuck Kouga, do you want to die for this, Weakling?'

'She is stronger than Kikyo'

'Don't say anything about Kikyo'

'Kikyo is a slut' Kagome said.

'What did you say?'

'I said she is a slut, she didn't listen to you talking about me. She was to busy looking at you as you took off your top' Kagome said.

Inuyasha turned to his surprise at the young girl.

'Look, what ever you mean I don't understand. She listens to me. Ok so shut up mouth bitch'

Kagome kicked his face. 'Don't call me a bitch, I don't think you know hat I mean. SHE IS USING YOU'

'I agree with Kagome' Kouga went to hit Inuyasha. But Inuyasha was too quick. He grabbed Kouga's arm and snapped it.

'Argh' Kouga yelled.

'Inuyasha, stop this nonsense' Kagome said.

'Never, he wants you and if he wants to die to be with you, then I will kill you too'

'He doesn't want to die, he just doesn't want to be a part of you group anymore Inuyasha, don't you get that. So please turn back'

'Foolish girl, I want to be a full demon. And once it escape for more than 30 minutes my human side starts to fade'

'Inuyasha if I have to I will, just to change you back'

Inuyasha was confused. Then Kagome walked up to him and kissed him. Inuyasha's eyes widened. He shut his and kissed her back. She let go and took a step back.

'I promise Inuyasha, it was for your own sake' Kagome walked off, toward her bike. Inuyasha turned back to a Hanyou. He stood there. He rubbed his finger against his lip.

_That felt different. Something special._

K end of Chapter REVIEW.


	5. I HATE YOU

Well, I am Happy, but upset. Happy because I'm getting better at my electric guitar and upset because I didn't get any reviews for that chapter. If it happens again. I might not go on any further. Ok anyway. Happy takes over sad because happy is the ultimate power of energy…I think.

DISCLAIMER: Personaly I think this is a load of crap the personalities of the characters in this story are completely different. So I still have to say this…Inuyasha, Kagome And whoever else I use, I just can't be bothered saying their names. I DON'T OWN. Ok that is over and done with no more disclaimers OK.

Inuyasha was standing on the beach. He hadn't moved since Kagome kissed him. Kouga was growling. His arm was broken and Kagome had kissed Inuyasha.

'Inuyasha you jerk'

'What she kissed me?'

'And I care why?'

'You should because I am your boss'

'Yea of being a dumbshit'

' You better be careful boy, I might break that fat head of yours'

'Yea right'

'You challenging me/'

'Um ya'

'Well I'm bushed, See ya' Inuyasha walked off waving.

'Bushed my ass, GO SLLEP WID YA WHORE!' Kouga yelled.

'Whatever' Inuyasha didn't care, he got a kiss from a girl that hated her. She may have said that was the last time she would do that and it didn't mean anything. But to him it meant everything.

'Inuyasha, she kissed you'

'Yup'

'Don't you care'

'Nope'

'So you don't care about me'

'Not really'

'WHAT?'

'Kidding' _Almost blew that._

'Oh, don't joke about that'

'Sorry' Inuyasha kissed her forehead.

'What is the matter with you, does that bitch have you dazed?'

'Don't think so, I just won a fight with Kouga, I'm happy'

'well I'm not'

'Come to my house then'

'Nah, I'll be ok, Cheerleaders practice, ya know'

'Oh yea'

'Bye'

'Bye, love you'

'And me to you' Kikyo kissed his lips. It wasn't the same her lips were cold, no emotion. Like she was a corpse. (lol dead person alert. Warning she may want to eat your brains)

'Nope nothing' Miroku came up behind Inuyasha. He jumped.

'WHAT THE FUCK MAN!!'

'Sorry, I mean, I don't have a date I asked every girl'

'Even Sango?'

'Uh no, she is more of a boy. Anyway she is flirting with that poof, what's his face?'

'Kenji'

'Yea him'

'Ok, no she isn't flirting, she is talking and he is showing interest in Momoko'

'Oh, right. Be right back man' Miroku patted his shoulder. Inuyasha watched his perverted friend try and conger up a way to ask the girl he was crazy about out. Miroku walked up to the girl. After a couple of seconds there was a slap then a hug.

'I just don't get girls' Inuyasha said.

'Maybe coz your retarded' Kouga said. He smirked then walked toward his dark blue car. He folded the roof down and drove off.

'JERK' Miroku yelled. Carrying Sango bridal style.

'What?'

'HE took my car' Miroku pouted.

'Miroku take mine, I can walk' Inuyasha said. Anyway he needed time to think.

'Thanks bro'

Inuyasha smiled and started to walk. Maybe he would go to the park and have some time to himself.

He walked to the park, drunken people walking around the streets, homeless bums. Hojo.

'Hojo'

'Hey Inuyasha' He was drunk, Inuyasha could smell it on him.

'What the fuck are you doing?'

'Well I was gonna get laid. Or make her have sex with me. But that stupid wolf helped her. I'm going to his house and killing him'

'Uh, Hojo'

'Yup'

'You don't have pants on'

'Oh right, I gave them away'

'retard' With that Inuyasha walked off. He reached the park and saw a girl, with black hair and brown eyes sobbing on the bark in the playground.

'Kagome'

'Huh' Kagome stood up and brushed herself off.

'Are you crying?'

'No'

'You are'

'Leave me alone Inuyasha'

'That kiss, didn't it mean anything?'

'No'

'Nothing, no emotion or meaning?'

'Nope' kagome was standing her ground she wasn't backing down.

'Kagome, what are you talking about you kissed ME' Inuyasha pointed at himself jabbing himself with his claw.

'I had to, Kouga at least cares for me, he saved me. I didn't want you to kill him. Or me'

'What?'

'You were going to kill me, just to get Kouga'

'I-I was'

'Yea or don't you remember'

'I'm sorry'

'Geeze. Stop saying sorry, when you don't mean it'

'I do mean it Kagome'

'What ever'

'You say that when you don't have anything to say'

'You, remembered'

'Uh der. Its one of the many facts about you that I remember. You love strawberries, walking on the beach at night, rock climbing. Kissing in the rain, love stories. Talking for hours on end. And a fact about me, was that back then I loved to hear your voice. Even if you were yelling. It hurt but I loved it.' Their lips were only a centimeter away.

'Corny bastard'

'What?'

'Your so corny'

'How?'

'Oh, I loved to hear your voice even if you were yelling I'd still love it'

'What about it?'

'If that is true, I won't talk again. Near you'

'Why?'

'Because. It would benefit me to see you in that much anger that you kill the principle'

'U huh'

'You don't care'

'Well, I do, Kinda. But if you don't wanna talk. But answer me this. Why did you kiss Kouga?'

'Because'

'Ok'

'What'

'You just said Bacause, no Because…I love him, or Because I have feelings for him. Just because'

'No you didn't let me finish. Because, he sees something in me that no-one else does. He has a heart and feelings. Not to mention. He always keeps his promises'

'And 1 more thing, why were you crying?' He said wiping a tear from her delicate face. (well delicate to him).

'Because, I didn't want to kiss you. Not again. Not ever again.'

'Why?'

'Because Inuyasha, I talk to you, but you don't hear the hurt or anger in my tone. I'm emotionless. When I smile it is fake. When I lie you can't tell. I hate you Inuyasha. For now on and I always will, I will put up with you if you become Sango's friend. Doesn't mean I won't give you the cold shoulder. Or the silent treatment. Inuyasha you lost my love the day you cheated on me, you lost my trust. And most importantly you lost ME' Kagome was crying again.

'Kagome…'

'I don't want to hear it, I'm tired. I want you to know. I'll try, but I won't make any promises' Kagome smiled a fake smile and walked away.

'You hate me truly'

'Yes' she whispered. He heard it.

'Why?'

Kagome shrugged.

'Figure it out dumbshit' Kagome yelled. She ran off.

'Gee he is dense' Kagome said to herself. She walked across the empty park. Until she reached her street. She turned down it. She walked toward her house. She opened the door.

'Miroku, not to hard'

'Oh come on I know it won't hurt'

Kagome gulped. She walked into the living room and saw Sango and Miroku playing red Hands.

'Oh phew'

'What?'

'Don't worry'

'Its ok we have already had sex kagome, be careful of the couch, I have to wash it'

'MIROKU'

'What, I'm a man'

'Night, guys'

'Night' they chimed.

Kagome walked passed her leather couch and starred in shock.

'Gross'

Kagome walked up her spiral staircase she was tired. She walked into her room, her eyes drooped. She sighed and changed into her pajama's which was just a small singlet top and mini shorts. She laid in her bed and fell asleep.

'_Kagome, KAGOME'_

'_Hmm what?'_

'_Angel here your conscious, your asleep so shut up'_

'_Ok'_

'_Listen carefully, you hit Inuyasha hard, that would've hurt. I want revenge but not that hard. You love him yes?'_

'_Yup'_

'_Don't show him I but don't tell him you hate him, hit him were it hurts most'_

'_Where?'_

'_Der His heart'_

'_But he doesn't love anyone'_

'_I have a feeling he still loves you, ever since you started to sate Kouga he went hay wire, he dated more then one girl a week, and dumped them after a month. But with Kikyo she looks like you he may have started something. Hurt her, Hurt him'_

'_Oh, can I sleep now'_

'_You are sleeping, its time for you to wake up'_

'_Noooooo' _

Kagome opened her eyes, they fluttered. She smiled and flipped her legs over the end of the bed. She walked toward her dresser but not before she stretched.

She got out a Red T-shirt that said You Know you want me and a devil on the end of Me. Black short shorts and red Sneakers.

With the left shoe white laces and the right black. She brushed her in a high pony tail and got a leather jacket out of her cupboard. She went into the bathroom and applied black eyeliner, red lip gloss and some light pink blush that barely showed. She smiled and walked out the door, leaving her helmet at home.

'Kags, your helmet' Shippo yelled.

'You take it, I'm taking the car'

'Right'

'You don't know how to ride it, get Miroku to drop you off'

'K'

'Bye Shippo' Kagome got into her car. She took off her sneakers and changed into her red stiletto's. She arrived at the college, kinda early. She went to her dorm were Ayame slept.

'Hey Ayame'

'Oh shit Kagome' Kagome heard something smash. Kagome walked to see Ayame starring at the broken frame with Kagome with Kouga, but she was crossed out'

'What the fuck?'

'I'm sorry, I love him'

'You had no right to draw on that frame, that was expensive. You have to buy me a new one'

'Ok'

'And I don't care, he is your if he is yours, but if he comes onto me and I say yes not my fault'

'Ok' Kagome walked out the dorm. She walked down the stairs more liked jogged and grand staircase. At the bottom Kagome saw Inuyasha, head in his hands.

'Uh' kagome tried to walk past him but she felt bad.

'Inuyasha are you okay?'

'What you like me now?' he snapped.

'I don't hate you, I dislike you so much, I sometimes think I hate you'

'What ever'

'You say that when you don't have anything to say' kagome smiled a real smile.

'Is that a fake smile or is it real?'

'Real Inuyasha, real'

'So your coming onto him now Kagemo'

'Kagome, my name is Kagome you slut'

'Like I care really, hey did you call me a slut'

'You guys make a good couple, both so seriously dense its not funny'

'Excuse me, I don't wear denches'

'Idiot, dense, thick headed'

'Oh, I ain't dumb'

'Says the one you thought I said denches' Kagome retaliated. (Go Kags).

'Biatch'

'That is so last year'

'No, its not'

'What ever'

'See ya Inuyasha'

'Bye' He said silently.

'Don't suck up to him.' Kikyo walked over to the girl and slapped her.

'Oh that's it bitch, did you just slap me?'

'Er, ya'

'Outside now'

'Ok'

Kagome walked outside, Kikyo following. Inuyasha walked behind Kikyo. He looked really tired. But as soon as Kagome punched Kikyo he was awake.

'OUCH' Kikyo squealed which brang forth the circle of viewers.

Kikyo slapped Kagome.

'Don't you know how to fight, fists, feet, not hand'

'Bitch' Kikyo Punched Kagome in the gut.

'ARGH' Kagome held her gut.

'Y-you, bi-tch' Kagome got up clasping her stomach. And grabbed Kikyo's hair dragging her to Kagomes car. Kagome opened her door and slammed her head in the door.

'AHHHHHHHHHH' Kikyo yelped.

'Bitch'

Kikyo grabbed Kagomes leg and Kagome's head slammed against the concrete, leaving a mild concussion.

'Shit' Kagome cursed, she sat up and felt the back of her head, it was bleeding.

Inuyasha smelt Kagome's and Kikyo's blood.

'Stop it' He yelled.

'Inuyasha, never brake a bitch fight, this is good' Bankostu said, trying to hold him back.

'Shut up' Inuyasha pushed him out of the way.

Kagome punch Kikyo again. Making Kikyo spit a lot of blood. Kikyo's face was bleeding from the impact of the car door. And Kagome was dizzy, she had loss of blood and a concussion.

'Guys, please'

_Hit him were it hurts _Angels word rang through her head.

'Kikyo, I'm sorry'

'really'

'No'

Then Kagome used her Miko power to kick Kikyo into Inuyasha's car, leaving a dent.

'I'll never apologize to you' Kagome fainted at the last words.'

'KAGOME' Kouga yelled.

'KIKYO' Inuyasha yelled.

What had he done, if he wasn't so depressed he could have stopped this. But he stood on the sidelines and watched.

'Kagome, wake up' Kouga got some water a splashed her face with the cold water.

'Ouch, my head and my gut' Kagome smiled Kouga kissed her once again.

'Thank you'

'Kikyo, wake up please'

'She is in K.O Inuyasha give up' Kagome said as she coughed blood. Kikyo got in some good hits especially to her gut.

'Are you ok do you need water anything?'

'No Kouga I'm fine'

'Nice way to hurt Inuyasha, really'

'Thanks, wait how did you know?'

'Obvious, as soon as he came you threw _her_ against _his _car'

'Yea, you have a point'

'Don't I always'

'Ha, Ha, Ha' Kagome giggled.

'You are beautiful' Kouga kissed her again. Then he made out with her. He kissed her. Kagome groaned. Unknown if in pain or in pleasure.

'I love you Kagome'

'Uh, um'

'She doesn't love anyone' Inuyasha said, holding the passed out Kikyo in his arms.

'No only you and Kikyo I hate'

'Really, you said you dislike me'

'Well I changed it. I HATE YOU' Kagome screamed. She held her head and she crouched against the wall.

'Are you ok?'

'Fuck you Inuyasha'

'Sorry' Inuyasha walked off.

'Kagome do you love me?'

'Yes' Was all Inuyasha heard.

**Aww, I liked the fight, vote if you want me to put more in, Hojo and Inuyasha, Sessh and another guy. (P.S yes Sesshomeru will be here Sessh lovers). I think Inuyasha still has feelings for Kagome he just doesn't know how to show it. I want 4 reviews. Ok. OR maybe no chapter. But I would tell you if I wasn't gonna do anymore. **

**Happiness :) takes over sadness :'(. YAY**

**IILWV. :P**


	6. Angel VS Demon

OK HELLO, I am officially gonna keep going with the story, 3 reviews is better then none. Ok, first part of this chapter is Inuyasha POV k. So I hope you enjoy.

'**God, that girl is ridiculous' I said, as I walked fast through the dorms and the hallways of the college. My girlfriend Kikyo was in my arms, he head was bleeding and she was knocked out. Well, I don't know why. But I really thought Kikyo deserved it.**

'**I-Inuyasha'**

'**Kikyo, are you ok?'**

'**Is my face ok?'**

'**Ahh, yea. Totally'**

'**It isn't, god please don't leave me'**

'**Shut up, ok' Inuyasha growled.**

'**Ok, okay'**

**I saw the sick bay and dropped Kikyo off. All I could think of was Kagome, her scent still tingled my nose.**

'**God she drives me insane, I don't love her. But I still like her' I starred into the darkness of the hallway.**

'**Inuyasha' Miroku came up to me.**

'**Shirt, Miroku shirt'**

'**Oh right, that's at Sango's'**

'**WHY?'**

'**Uh, um, you wanna drink?' He grinned.**

'**Uh no'**

'**Kagome said for me to tell you to go to a concert tonight called. Angel VS Demon'**

'**Ok'**

'**She gave me this ticket for you'**

'**Thanks'**

**I starred at the ticket. **

'**Angel VS Demon, maybe it's a band'**

**I walked toward the oval and started to jog around it. 10 laps, not a sweat. **

'**Inuyasha' Sango came running toward me.**

'**Sango'**

'**Kagome wanted me to give you this, she wants you to wear it'**

'**My size too'**

'**Yup'**

'**Ok'**

'**And it starts in 2 hours, so get home and get ready' She walked away.**

**I started to run home. I got to the front door, I still couldn't get her out of my head. I opened the door, and ran up the stairs. I decided to take a shower.**

'**Inuyasha' Sesshomeru said.**

'**WHAT?'**

'**Uh, um. My mate is coming over tonight, she wants to see Angel VS demons and I thought since you have a ticket you could go with her' He grinned. I looked at him he did look tired.**

'**Fine' I walked up the stairs and got into the shower. The warm water ran over my body soothing my muscles.**

**I got out and dried myself off, come to think of it, I was looking good. I got the bag and saw a red top with black jeans, and white sneakers., I put them on.**

'**INUYASHA, HURRY UP!' That would've been his mate.**

'**Ok' I got dressed and walked out the door, brushing my silk white hair.**

'**oh My God Sesshy, you didn't tell me he was HOT'**

'**Uh thanks' Inuyasha said, blushing slightly. **

Normal POV

Kagome stood, the microphone between her sweating hands.

'Kagome sorry I'm late'

'Its alright Sango, I mean your only the Guitar'

'Right sorry'

'It ok'

'so what are we singing?'

'What am I singing you mean demon'

'uh yea'

'ok best damn thing and I can do better'

'ok'

'Girls your on NOW'

'Oh MY GOD'

'Come on'

'Ok'

Kagome and Sango walked onto the stage, Ayame at the drums.

Kagome got out her red guitar and looked at the crowd. She breathed.

'Hello, towns people' Kagome yelled. 'I want you all to listen to these songs, first is I Can Do better, and then Best Damn Thing maybe I'd lie.

Kagome started to play her guitar. She spotted Inuyasha, this gave her more confidence but who was he with. She got aggravated.

'K, this is I Can Do Better'

I couldn't give a damn what you say to me  
I don't really care what you think of me  
cause either way you're gonna think what you believe  
there's nothing you could say that would hurt me

I'm better off without you anyway  
I thought it would be hard but I'm ok  
I don't need you if you're gonna be that way  
cause with me it's all or nothing

Bridge :  
I'm sick of this shit  
Don't deny  
You're a waste of time  
I'm sick of this shit  
Don't ask why

Chorus :  
I hate you now  
So go away from me  
You're gone, so long  
I can do better  
I can do better  
Hey, hey you  
I found myself again  
That's why, your gone  
I can do better  
I can do better

You're so full of shit

I can't stand the way you act  
You just can't comprehend  
I don't think that you can handle it  
I'm way over, over it

I will drink as much Lemoncello as I can  
And I'll do it again and again  
I don't really care what you have to say  
Cause you know you know you're nothing

Bridge + Chorus

What'd you say ?  
I told you so  
You know that  
Cause I always know  
Get outta my face  
Hey Hey  
You're not my taste  
Hey Hey  
I am so  
Sick of you  
You're on my nerves  
I wanna puke  
Get outta my face  
Hey Hey  
You're not my taste  
Hey Hey

Chorus (2x)

Kagome finished the song. (I would listen to the song)

Inuyasha was amazed, the didn't recognize her but he smelt something different, she had black hair brown eyes and red streaks through her hair. Black bands around her wrists. She had a torn black top. She had red lipstick with eyeliner. She had three quarter jeans and black sneakers. He hair was in high pony tails. Inuyasha thought she was hot.

'Ok this is the best damn thing'

Let me hear you say hey hey hey!  
Hey hey hey!  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho!  
Hey hey ho!  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door,  
even though I told him yesterday and the  
day before...  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab and I  
have to pull my money out and that looks bad!  
Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?  
My Cinderella story scene. When do you think  
they'll finally see......  
(Chorus)  
That you're not, not, not, gonna get any better,  
you won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me  
never, like it or not even though she's a lot like  
me....  
We're not the same, and yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm a lot to handle, if you don't know trouble,  
I'm a hell of a scandal, me, I'm a scene, I'm a  
drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your  
eyes have ever seen!  
All right, All right, yeah...  
I hate it when a guy doesn't understand why a  
certain time of month, I don't want to hold his  
hand, I hate it when they go out and we stay  
in, and they come home smelling like their  
ex-girlfriends...  
but I found my hopes, I found my dreams.  
My Cinderella story scene. Now everybody's  
gonna see.....  
(Chorus)  
That you're not, not, not, gonna get any better,  
you won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me  
never, like it or not even though she's a lot like  
me....  
We're not the same, and yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm a lot to handle, if you don't know trouble,  
I'm a hell of a scandal, me, I'm a scene, I'm a  
drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your  
eyes have ever seen!  
Give me an A!  
Always give me what I want!  
Give me a V!  
Be very, very good to me!  
R!  
Are you gonna treat me right?  
I!  
I can put up a fight!  
Give me an L!  
Let me hear you scream loud!  
Let me hear you scream loud!  
1..2..3..4...  
Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?  
My Cinderella story scene. When do you think  
they'll finally see......  
(Chorus)  
That you're not, not, not, gonna get any better,  
you won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me  
never, like it or not even though she's a lot like  
me....  
We're not the same, and yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm a lot to handle, if you don't know trouble,  
I'm a hell of a scandal, me, I'm a scene, I'm a  
drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your  
eyes have ever seen!  
Let me hear you say hey hey hey!  
Hey hey hey!  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho!  
Hey hey ho!  
Hey hey hey!  
Hey hey hey!  
Hey hey hey!  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have  
ever seen!

'HEY YALL, HWO LIKES THE MUSIC'

The crowd screamed.

'Well, I thought you might want I'd lie'

I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cuz I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs  
And..

[ chorus ]  
I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister beautiful, he  
has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
[ Lyrics found at /bNt ]  
Doesn't he know I've had him  
memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let anybody see him cry  
I don't let no body see him  
wishing he was mine

[ chorus ]

He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you...

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you his  
favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he  
has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie

'That's the end of the show, see you all next week'

Kagome walked off the stage, she smiled at Sango who gave he a high five.

'Kags, its Inuyasha'

'Huh, oh hi' Kagome tried to be cheerful.

'Inuyasha how did you get backstage'

'Oh I beat the guard up'

'God, what do you want?'

'uh, I just wanted to say great concert, she begged me to come and my friend Kagome wanted me to come as well but I didn't see her'

'Oh, really'

'Yea, anyway I got to take her to her boyfriend, he'll kill me see ya'

'Yea, you too'

'Hey are you Inuyasha?'

'Uh yea'

'I'm Demon, this is Angel, and we uh'

'Hi' Inuyasha took Angel's hand and kissed it.

'Uh um, don't do that, I have a boyfriend. And I think Kagome is ma twin sister'

'Oh really, tell her I said hi'

'No problem, she here it'

'Ok'

Inuyasha walked off.

'Kagome, wow you dealt with that well'

'I know'

'Come one lets go home'

Inuyasha's mouth dropped. Kagome was Angel and Angel was hot so Kagome was hot which means he just kissed Kagome and she was kinda being bitchy.

'Oh My God'

'What Rin?'

'Uh, that's Kagome, the girl you talk about in your sleep'

'What no I don't'

'Yes you do, especially last year when you she started dating Kouga'

'How do you know…'

'Well Sesshomeru tewll me everything, he and kagome are still friends'

'WHAT?'

Inuyasha smiled he walked up to "Angel".

'Hi'

'Uh, oh Hi' She said attitude rising in her tone.

'I was wondering, if you wanted you and I could go to my place, or you could just date me'

'uh, um'

'I take Uh's and Um's as yes's' Inuyasha picked up Kagome and lifted her bridal style.

'LET ME DOWN' She burnt Inuyasha with her Miko powers.

'What the fuck bitch?'

'Ok, one my name isn't Angel I'm Kagome'

'I knew that'

'What?'

'I wanted to see what you would do' He said holding his arm smiling.

'Inuyasha I don't understand you'

'I don't understand you, you beat up my girlfriend. Say you love Kouga when you don't but, you kiss me on the night…'

'Shut up, I kissed you not because I wanted to, because you needed it'

'But I kissed you back'

'Yea you, wait you did?'

'yea I did'

'I don't believe you' Kagome walked off.  
'Sango, I don't get girls'

'And girls don't get guys, that's why they go together'

'Oh, ok' Inuyasha walked off. He grabbed Rin and ran toward his car.

'You kissed her back'

'Yes I did, Rin, I think I…'

'You think you love her'

'No I think I'm going to get Kikyo to become my…'

'Not mate'

'No I want her to become my proper girlfriend. Rin, I love her. Not Kagome'

'What about the song?'

'What song?'

'Best damn thing'

'What about I Can Do better?'

'Uh'

'Lets go home'

Inuyasha drove off.

**Well another chapter finished. YAY. I might play my sisters game she is making now or just read. Hmm. Ok I want a vote.**

**Pairings:**

**Inu/Kag**

**Inu/Kik**

**Inu/San**

**Mir/Sang**

**Mir/Kag**

**Mir/Kik**

**Or any others that you like choose please. It is up to you to decide.**

**:P Thank you.**


	7. Just as things start to look up

**So, I guess that it has been decided. Inu/Kag, Mir/San and Kou/Aya**

**I am proud to say: THAT IS WHAT I WANTED. YAY of 4 for Inu and Kag, 4 for Miro and Sango and 1 for Kouga and Ayame.**

**Well on with the story.**

Inuyasha and Rin drove home in silence.

'Hey, Inuyasha'

'What?'

'Uh, I was wondering, why does Kagome hate you so much?'

'I…don't know'

'Hmm, funny' Rin giggled.

'What?'

'Well, you see. Kagome looks like she hates you. But she doesn't, I don't think. She is I good actor. But I saw right through it'

'What do you mean, saw right through it?'

'I mean maybe somewhere inside of her, I don't know how much, She still likes you' Rin Smiled.

'Like me in what way?'

'Don't get your hopes up, Shit Inuyasha you missed our house'

'Sorry' Inuyasha did a "U" turn and sped down the rode and parked outside his house. He got out and ran his fingers through his hair.

'Boy and you say you aren't anything like The songs she sang' Rin chirped.

'What?'

Inuyasha followed to his house. He opened the door, sitting on the leather couch was Sesshomeru and Kagome.

'Uh, Hi sessh, Kagome'

'Hi Rin'

'Hey Kagome'

'Hi' Kagome said coolly

'What are you doing here?'

'Can't I visit an old friend Inuyasha' Kagome said standing up.

'What old friend?'

'Him of course' Kagome said pointing at the fall Inu youkai sitting on the couch.

'Oh, ok. Sesshomeru Rin's home'

'Inuyasha, I'm not to happy'

'Uh why?'

'Because you asked Kagome out, you know she doesn't like you any more' Sesshomeru almost growled.

'What's it to you?'

'SHE IS MY FRIEND INUYASHA'

'So'

'So, I don't want her to be hurt, by a male slut' Sesshomeru made a comment that made both Kagome and Rin laugh.

'I'm not trying to be funny' Sesshomeru whined.

They laughed again.

'Kagome if you think he is so funny, then why don't you date him'

'Because I told you, I HAVE A BOYFRIEND' She said.

'Who Kouga?'

'Uh yea'

'Well he ain't nothing'

'Well at least I don't talk about you in my sleep'

'Who told you that?'

'Sessh, and I don't go hay wire when you start dating, Inuyasha tell me something'

She was standing a breath apart now.

'Uh, what?'

'Well, do you still love me?'

'No, you mean nothing to me' Kagome gasped.

'We think the same, but I don't believe you, you date Kikyo who looks like my twin, she may look like me but honey we aren't the same' Kagome stepped back, her back was now facing him.

'I know you aren't she is completely different'

'How?'

'well, she loves cheerleading, and you hate those sluts. You are smart and bubbly, while she is dumb and down right cold. And you were my first love, she will never be loved by me the way I loved you' Inuyasha smiled.

'Ok'

'Ok, that is all you have to say?'

'Yup' Kagome smiled, he realized that it was real, no she was grinning;

'Sluts, Dumb and Down right cold, Not loved the same'

'What about it?'

'Sounds like the rebound girl to me'

'WHAT?'

'Hey where did Sesshy and Rin go?'

'They left us in peace'

'_Peace with you, never' Kagome crossed her arms, but she couldn't help but laugh._

'_What is so funny?'_

'_Your face, you look so dumbfounded, it ain't funny'_

'_Right'_

'_Inuyasha, I've been mean and cruel. Can we be friends?'_

'_Uh, um'_

'_I take uh's and um's as yes's' Kagome moved towards the Hanyou who's feet were planted. Her lips crushed his. He brang her closer to him, he was brought out of this trance, by a laughing Kagome._

'Inuyasha, why were you licking your lips?' (it was his imagination btw).

'Uh, I don't know'

'Funny' She laughed. It had been so long since he had heard it. Maybe he even dreamt of it but it wasn't as good as hearing it for real.

'It's good to hear you laugh again' Inuyasha stated.

'Oh, really' She walked up to him and poked him.

'Yea, really'

'Well consider it a favor. Accidental Favor' She then grabbed her jacket off the couch and left.

'Kagome wait'

Kagome stopped to his surprise. Kagome now knew she was getting soft.

'Ya' She turned on one foot.

'Sit with me at lunch tomorrow, please' He pretty much begged.

'Well my puppy, I guess I'll have to give you a treat for that' Kagome smiled and walked away.

_God, I had never been so close to him before. It felt so nice._

Kagome got to her car and sat in it. She laughed to herself. Knowing Inuyasha would hear her if she said anything like how much she loved him. So she just laughed. And continued to laugh, until she heard a tapping at her window.

'Hmm' Kagome wound down the window.

'Hello pretty lady'

'Um, hi'

'Get out of the car'

'Uh'

'Not uh, yes sir is what I want to hear' As he brought out a gun.

'I don't have to yes sir anyone, I can get out if I want to get out, and I choose that I will' Kagome opened the door, maybe he wanted her car. But knowing this guy that came off the street. He wanted more than that. Where was Inuyasha when she needed him most.

'Ok, come with me' The man said, jabbing the gun into her side.

'Ouch, geeze. Be careful' Kagome rubbed her back.

'Shut up'

Kagome walked the man behind her.

**WITH INUYASHA**

'Hmm, her laughing stopped' Inuyasha's ears twitched. He heard a guy.

'_Hello pretty lady'_

'_Um, hi'_

'_Get out of the car'_

'_Uh'_

'_Not uh, yes sir is what I want to hear' As he brought out a gun._

'_I don't have to yes sir anyone, I can get out if I want to get out, and I choose that I will'_

He heard the door open. He growled.

'_Ok, come with me' The man said, jabbing the gun into her side._

'_Ouch, geeze. Be careful' Kagome rubbed her back._

'_Shut up'_

Inuyasha stood up and looked out the window.

'Kagome' Inuyasha whispered.

He walked down the stairs, he flung the jacket over his shoulder.

'Inuyasha, where are you going?' Rin asked, she seemed worried that wasn't like her.

'I need to help Kagome' Inuyasha looked at her, his eyes filled with urgency.

'Inuyasha, why?'

'Because, do I need an explanation for every thing?' Inuyasha walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

'No' Rin whispered.

Inuyasha stormed down the stairs that lead to the concrete foot path. His house was high above the footpath, maybe 50 to 60 steps until the concrete.

'Kagome' Inuyasha sniffed the air, it was her scent, mixed with clean blood, it started to rain.

'SHIT' Inuyasha walked fast trying to catch her scent. As soon as he lost it. He slammed his fist against the ground. Leaving a crack in the concrete. (he didn't hit it hard)

**WITH KAGOME**

Kagome hung above the ground. Her hands were in chains, they started to bleed.

'Hey, get me down' Kagome yelled.

'Shut up whench' For a minute she thought it was Inuyasha, but why get her hopes up. She could hear the rain hit the roof. Her scent would be washed away.

Her legs dangled, her hands felt sore. She felt the warm fluid run down her arms, slowly then dry.

'I'm going to bleed to death' Kagome said. Although she hadn't been bleeding for that long.

'Nah, you haven't been bleeding for that long' Did he just read her mind?

Kagome yawned. And fell asleep. (NOT SMART)

'Naraku she is asleep'

'mm, I see'

'What do you think she will say when she finds out?'

'Scream, yell. I don't care, my neice will be mine again. As soon as I get the shard from her'

'Does she have it?'

'All Higurashi's get it, only the females. Their duty is to protect the jewel. From fiends like me' He chuckled.

'yes sire, What do you wish us to do?'

'Don't leave her side, you touch her in anyway, YOU DIE' Naraku yelled. The leader of the Death Dealers walked away, a black jacket waving behind him.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open as the rays of the sun soaked the room with light. She was shocked. It was a room, she wasn't hanging, but she was still in chains.

'Is she awake?'

'I'm not sure sire'

'Then wake her up X'

'Yes sire'

He walked in, the guy named X, he had pale white hair, red eyes and red scars looking like flames across his right cheek. He was shirtless, a good body. He had a 6 pack. He had nice biceps.

'She is awake' He yelled. What was he?

'Ok' Naraku walked in.

His eyes were a darker red then X's and he was covered in leather. He was extremely pale. He had white lips, black hair and pointy ears. (does he?) he walked towards the girl. She was in a trance.

'Uncle?'

'Ah, she remembers' he smiled and kissed her forehead. She struggled.

'Uncle what are you?'

'What the rest of your male family members are, The Death Dealers' he smiled and spread his arms out.

X turned around, wings showed as he walked out the door, until his figure disappeared.

'uh, uncle. I don't want you to lie'

'Hajime, And Souta come in. Might as bring in you little brother Souta' Naraku instructed.

Their eyes were red, just as she remembered.

'Brother, Father, Brother?'

'This is Embry' Souta said, his voice was smooth. He had grown up. But he was older then her. He looked 18.

'Father' He looked 25.

'Kagome, welcome to your new family' The walls collapsed and heaps and heaps of creatures came in, turning into humans.

'W-what are you?'

**Guess what, another chapter.**

**What are they? I know. (hint: Demons, Humans and Something else) you won't find out til next chapter. Ok I want to see what you think they are.**

**Choices: Werewolves**

**Vampires**

**Hybrids (half breed)**

**Something else… Whatever you choose I might make depends on the votes.  
:P**


	8. X is his name Silly

Well, you were all wrong, I think. They were demons but different type. Im not sure what yet, but I'll figure it out. Inuyasha and Kagome are getting close now, YAY. Um, they will get together promise.

'**Kagome, welcome to your new family' The walls collapsed and heaps and heaps of creatures came in, turning into humans.**

'**W-what are you?'**

Kagome sat, scared. One she thought her brother and Father had died, Two they were a type of something unsure what though. Three she was the only girl and she looked the eldest.

Naraku stood up.

'Anyone lay a finger on her, anyone you die' He walked away his black hair lagging behind. All of them disappeared.

Kagome sighed.

'God, someone help me'

'Sister, come with me' Souta smiled.

'yes Souta' He was acting younger, maybe he… got plastic surgery. Kagome laughed at her thought.

'Sister we are here' he stopped at the door, it was metal and looked 15cm thick. Kagome starred at him.

'Enter' he said, stern and forcing.

'Ok' Kagome said quick.

The door opened. Kagome gasped as she looked on forever into a lush green field. But the beauty was destroyed by a slam of a door behind her, and all the creature returning. Kagome screamed.

'What do you think he wants from her?' One of them said. He had Red hair spiked crystal blue eyes wings on his back, fangs and claws.

'I don't know, but if we let her go we don't have to resist anymore'

'I know but, he wants her, we can't disobey' He jumped from the mahogany roof and landed, crushing the grass below him.

'Hi, I'm Xian, this is X' He said pointing to the black haired man that Naraku always talked to, he was very cute. His hair was shaggy, he had muscles that were detailed more under his muscle tight black top. He hand leather pants on, the jumped from the roof, landing graciously on the ground. The red haired guy, named Xian. Had Muscles, but he wasn't as toned as X, he had crystal blue eyes. Maybe he was new to this thing. He was wearing a dark blue top, and dark blue jeans.

'I'm Kagome' Kagome finally said after studying her capturers.

'Ah so she speaks' Xian said.

'Yes, I do' She said again.

'Xian, leave her. She is going white' X looked at her. She blushed. That would've stood out.

'What are you?' Kagome got out the courage to ask.

'We are demons, but a different sort. We are related to you' X said.

'You are demons, you don't look like them'

'Uh, as he said we are different. We are what you call Blood Suckers, only we eat human food, stand the sun. Hate garlic but love any other herbs. But we do drink blood, have fangs and wings, I am new to this whole thing'

'How new?'

'Only 400 years'

'What?'

'I wasn't born into this thing, I was made this' he said.

'Xian, she is paler then the Gouls'

'Gouls?'

'Our pets, we train them, to protect us'

'Why?'

'For if we are hunting, but we are weak. We are vulnerable so they protect us. It is a way of survival' X smiled. His Fangs showed.

'Wow'

'What?'

'You are one of the most beautiful creature I have ever seen' Kagome smiled. Yes there beauty was indescribable. She was dumb founded.

'We are very beautiful, aren't we' A familiar voice rang through her ears.

'There is one exception of this beauty, and you are it' kagome turned around and smiled.

'A sweetheart' Her father smiled and ran toward her, his arms out.

'Dad' Kagome ran toward him as well.

They met up and hugged.

'I, m-missed y-you' She cried into his arms.

'I know, honey. I know' He hugged her tightly.

'Why did you have to go' She sniffled.

'I had to, if I hurt you or your mother' He stopped.

'but dad, mother died when you left, she…killed herself. I was left alone. Inuyasha left me'

'He did no such thing' He was angry.

'he did'

'I'm gonna kill him' he growled. Kagome wasn't scared. He wouldn't hurt her, or him.

'Dad, don't it would hurt me more'

'What do you mean?'

'I still love him'

'Oh, I see' He sighed.

'dad, is something wrong' She looked at him, love soaking her eyes.

'No, I just don't believe that you still love him'

He let go, and walked off.

'Are you mad at me?' Kagome hung her head.

'No, I'm not' he turned toward his only daughter.

'Then why did you walk off just then?' She looked up, tears streaming down her face.

'Don't cry' He got to her so quickly, if she had blinked she would've missed it.

'Dad, don't leave me'

'I have to, Naraku is standing at the door' he whispered he kissed her cheek and walked away. Kagome looked up.

'Oh, sappy shit, what fun' Naraku jumped up and down toward her.

'Leave me alone' She turned her body.

'You don't understand'

'What don't I understand? That I had to lie to my father about my mother committing suicide, because you murdered her. You aren't my uncle you brain washed him making him think you were' Kagome slapped him as he touched her shoulder.

'Ouch' He said holding his cheek. He grinned. Kagome gasped. His fangs were longer then usual, she had pissed him off.

'Wrong move baby, don't worry. You'll be with your mother soon' He smiled and went to bite her when something tackled him to the ground.

'Kagome, honey. Go with X and Xian and make sure you get out while I keep him down' He smiled but yelled when Naraku bit him. X and Xian grabbed her arms and ran off. She hadn't gone this fast in ages. What was this? Kagome had her adrenalin pumping through her veins.

'We disobeyed Naraku' X was the first to speak.

'Fuck him, I haven't seen the stars in 300 years' Xian took in a breath of fresh air.

'300 years, wow'

'Yea, it is a while'

'a while, like 3 centuries, that is ages'

'We live forever, no matter what we can't die'

'But I heard, no-one even if told they are immortal can live forever. Everyone must die'

'Uh, nope. Stab me through the gut it won't hurt. I don't age. You chop off ma head I'll grow a new one. Rip out my heart, you'll get dust. There isn't anyway for us to die'

'Except, for giving our dusty heart to the one we love'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, no-one in our coven has given their heart to anyone, but as soon as we do. We are as much as a mortal as any human. But we cannot eat human food. Or the same. But we can die for our heart starts to beat'

'Oh, wow'

'Sometimes it's the same for demons, not very often' X smiled and he stopped. Xian went further as X looked at Kagome.

'What? Have I got something on my face?' Kagome touched her face.

'No' He smiled. His fangs showed.

'What then?'

'I was staring at your beauty, it's. How do I put it? Indescribable'

'Uh, thankyo…' before she could finish, he kissed her. Not using all of his strength. She kissed him back. He released, knowing she was human.

'Sorry' he said silently. He walked off.

'Don't be, that was… one of the best kisses I have ever had' She said.

'Don't fool yourself, you wouldn't want me, I can't restrain myself'

'Uh'

'Well, I'll see you' He kissed her again on the lips.

'Will I see you?'

'Do you want to see me?'

'I might'

'Then look, you have eyes' he smiled and ran off, she felt her lips.

'Kagome' Inuyasha's soothing voice was like a pirate to a siren's song.

'Inuyasha' Kagome turned around.

'Are you ok, did they hurt you?'

'No, they did want me though…'

'Uh what ever'

'What is wrong with you?'

'Wrong with me? Obviously they wanted you, he wanted you' Inuyasha said, ready to start running, when something clung to his back.

'uh Kagome'

'Mmm'

'What are you doing?'

'Hugging you'

'Why?'

'Because your so warm, they are so cold'

'Cold?'

'Mmmm'

'Ok, can you let go?'

'No'

'Who was he?'

'X'

'X what?'

'His name silly'

'oh'

'I'm tired, leave him be' kagome said, rubbing her eyes she made her way up his house stairs and went into his room. She laid on his bed, it smelt like him, She got underneath the covers.

'Kagome'

'Can I sleep, Please?'

She opened one eye.

'I'll ask you in the morning then'

'Inuyasha'

'Yes'

'Night'

'Night Kagome'

Kagome was soon asleep. She snored lightly. Sitting on her window sill, was a young man by the name of 'X'.


	9. He is Back

Ok hello, me I'm not happy. Chapters that have not been reviewed, yes I am going to still write, But if you don't like were the story is going. Please tell me. Either personal message or review. Because I don't want to type chapters/stories for nothing ok. Now that this is over with...

Sitting on Kagome's window pane was X, the young boy who kissed her not that long ago. Well you could say he was young. Unlike Xian he hadn't gone home. He hadn't gone back to Naraku. He like Kagome. A lot.

Kagome moaned in her sleep. She was dreaming about something. He was unsure of what but he watched her, she was so innocent. She tossed and turned. He smiled and jumped from her window.

He walked over to the road.

'Maybe, just maybe I'll give her my heart' He said to himself. He walked onto the black pavement.

Bright yellow light shone upon him. A red car appeared in the drive way of where Kagome slept. A sliver haired Hanyou got out of the car. To his surprise, he thought he looked kind of stupid. And he also thought it was stupid how he and Xian lied to her. He wasn't a blood sucker at all. He was a protector of the humans. But ever since Naraku took over they were opposite. They all had changed.

'Stupid Idiot' He spoke a little too loud.

'You' Inuyasha walked over to him. His eyes were filled with rage. Although he wasn't with Kagome, he didn't want her near anyone who worked with Naraku.

'Me?' X said. Acting surprised.

'Yea you' Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.

'What did I do?'

'Uh, you kissed her'

'Who Kagome? You aren't with her why should you care' He showed his fangs. He was angry.

'You work with Naraku, that is why I care'

'I quit' He said.

'You can't quit. He owns you he is You' Inuyasha growled.

'You're right. But Kagome never has kissed you the way she had kissed me before. Correct'

'What?'

'Well, I saw what you did. She may have feelings for you still. But she kissed me. She thought it was the best kiss ever'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, a kiss. Maybe death or love I'm not too sure but I do intend to find out. She kissed you to help you not because she loved you. She hates you know. She kissed me. And in her mind she thought it was the best kiss ever' he smiled.

'I will kill you'

'I'd like to see you try' He laughed.

'I don't need to try'

At this point the sun started to rise. And Kagome started to stir.

'Inuyasha?' She said rubbing her chocolate brown eyes.

There was no answer. Then she heard...

'I DON'T NEED TO TRY'

'INUYASHA' Kagome got out of Inuyasha's bed and ran down the spiral staircase. When a form grasp held her from going any further.

'Let go' She shouted.

'Kagome, if he wants to fight. He can' Sesshomeru's voice came.

'But i don't want any more fights'

'I know'

'Then let me stop him'

'Both of them, or just him'

'Huh?'

'X is out there too'

'How do you know that?'

'I can smell him' he said. His voice was stern.

'Wait, how do you know his name?' Kagome asked. She was nervous.

'This' Sesshomeru held up a sheet of paper that had a picture of X on it.

'Why is he on there?'

'Because he is a cold blooded killer and you are his next victim' he said he seemed worried for her.

'No, I won't believe you' Kagome shook her head furiously.

Sesshomeru stood, his hand still grasping Kagome.

'Please let go'

**MEANWHILE**

Inuyasha stood 10 metres away from X. His eyes flashed red frequently.

'Mmmm, she is awake' X said. Sniffing the cool air.

'I won't let you near her' Inuyasha growled through clenched teeth.

'Angry Inuyasha'

'How do you know my name?' HE growled once again.

'Don't get so angry I just read her mind that is all' He held his hands up as though he was surrendering.

'Don't surrender. Don't you dare surrender. I'm gonna have fun kicking your ass' Inuyasha smiled.

'I would never surrender, she is going to be mine' He laughed and ran towards the door. Inuyasha held his arm out in front of X. Hitting him hard in the chest.

'Oh ouch' X said sarcastically while grabbing Inuyasha's arm and flipping him on his back. Being Inuyasha he did a back flip onto his feet.

'Stop, please' Kagome cried out.

'Kagome' They said together.

'Yes, who else? Inuyasha's slut Kinkywhore' Kagome folded her arms across her chest.

'Oh, so you want them both Inuyasha, you greedy scum' He smiled as Inuyasha charged at him, fists ready. But Inuyasha ran past him and got to Kagome.

'Are you ok?' He asked.

'I just walked out, just then'

'Right'

'don't fight him please' She begged.

'Why not?'

'I don't want either of you getting hurt' She said.

'Are you warming up to me?'

'No, I have to get home' Kagome said Running back inside. She ran into his room. She jumped onto his bed. She hated him. Why could she stop thinking of him.

She walked out of Inuyasha's room. She smiled and she walked down the spiralling staircase. Her chocolate brown eyes filled with mixed emotions. She got to the front door and opened it only to see Sesshomeru, braking X and Inuyasha up.

'You drive me mental' She screamed. She got into her car she locked the door. Then wound down her window.

'Kagome'

She turned on the radio. Then Stacie Orrico's Stuck Came on:

I... can't get out of bed today  
Or get you off my mind  
I just can't seem to find a way  
To leave the love behind

I ain't tripping  
I'm just missing you  
You know what I'm saying  
You know what I mean

You've kept me hanging from a string  
While you make me cry  
I've tried to give you everything  
But you just give me lies

I ain't tripping  
I'm just missing you  
You know what I'm saying  
You know what I mean

Every now and then when I'm all alone  
I'd be wishing that you would call me on the telephone  
Say you want me back but you never do  
I feel like such a fool  
There's nothing I can do  
I'm such a fool for you

I can't take it  
What am I waiting for?  
I'm still breaking  
I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it  
The way I could before  
I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you  
It's true, I'm stuck on you

Now loves a broken record that's been  
Skipping in my head  
I keep singing yesterday  
Why we have to play these games we play

I ain't tripping  
I'm just missing you  
You know what I'm saying  
You know what I mean  
Every now and then when I'm all alone  
I'd be wishing that you would call me on the telephone  
Say you want me back but you never do  
I feel like such a fool

I can't take it  
What am I waiting for?  
I'm still breaking  
I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it  
The way I could before  
I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you  
It's true, I'm stuck on you

Every now and then when I'm all alone  
I'd be wishing that you would call me on the telephone  
Say you want me back but you never do  
I feel like such a fool  
There's nothing I can do  
I'm such a fool for you

I can't take it  
What am I waiting for?  
I'm still breaking  
I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it  
The way I could before  
I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you  
I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you  
Don't know what to do  
I'm stuck on you

'Kagome, don't go' Kagome smiled and drove of the radio blasting from her speakers.

'That song Is so true. I hate him, but I love him I can't stop thinking of him' Kagome laughed she ran her fingers through her hair. She arrived at her house in five minutes.

'Kagome, where have you been? I called your mobile like 20 times' Sango screeched.

'Chill, I was...out'

'What happened? Tell me' she shook Kagome.

'It isn't anything, I just got kidnapped that's all' she smiled and broke out of Sango's grasp. She walked up stairs, Sango still in shock stood there. Her eyes wide and her mouth open. What was she going to do with Kagome? She was like a magnet to trouble...no she was a Magnet to trouble.


	10. Intoxicating

Kagome snored silently, she got enough sleep. She was tired though, tired of the fighting, tired of hating Inuyasha, tired of loving him too much.

'Hmm, Inuyasha...' Kagome said silently in her sleep.

'Kagome are you awake?' Sango said opening the door.

Sango saw Kagome curled into a ball on her bed, her eyes moved beneath the eyelids.

'i could have sworn i heard her sya Inuyasha' Sango said scratching her head. She walked out.

'No, i don't love you' Kagome said, she stirred even more.

'Kagome, Kagome wake up' said Sango who shook at the girl. Who stirred but did not wake.

'Sango' Kagome said.

'Yes i am here'

'WHY THE FUCK DID YOU WAKE ME?'

'Uh sorry, ill leave now'

'GOOD IDEA' Kagome laughed at her friends expression.

Kagome laid in her bed, her hands behind her head. She smiled and laughed as she imagined Inuyasha getting the shit beaten out of him.

'Kagome, you have a visitor' Sango yelled.

'K' Kagome jumped out of her bed and ran down stairs. She stopped suddenly.

'Hello, Kagome' He stood at the front door, Sango drooling over him.

'Sango, what about Miroku?'

'He slept with the maid. I got mad and said if he could get with me he could get with anyone, and he needs some priorities and stop being such a perve' Sango said. He eyes still focused on the man.

'Hello, X' Kagome said, cold and harsh.

'Do you have to be so harsh? My dear Kagome, i wish to...'

'I don't want your wishes to come true. I am sick of people fighting over me. If i was that important you would let me go and be free instead of trying to make me love you' Kagome shouted.

'Kagome, i never tried to make you love me, what are you on about?' He said.

'Don't lie to me, how did you find me? Stalker' Kagome pushed him out the door and locked it as she shut it.

'Kagome open up, please' He begged.

'Sango if you let him in, i sware you won't have a place in this house' Kagome yelled at her.

'Kagome what's the big deal?' Shippo said, he had his shirt off.

'Shippo, i need you to go upstairs and leave me alone, please' Kagome said to him.

'Ok' He walked up the staircase leading to his room. Kagome looked at Sango; her eyes were filled with anger, guilt and love. She walked toward the door that was bolted shut.

'Kagome, you never go in there' Sango said her hand reaching toward Kagome as she spoke.

'I know' Kagome got out her necklace, a key hung from it. She placed the key in the lock and turned it. The sound turning of gears and shifts until the lock opened. She gasped. Kagome looked over her shoulder to look at Sango.

'Kagome, if you want I can come too' Sango suggested, she didn't want Kagome to break down again.

'I'm fine Sango, really' she smiled, a fake smile and pushed open the door, it creaked making Kagome jump. Sango went toward Kagome, wanting to stop her, wanting to tell her no.

But Kagome walked straight into the room, and turned on the light and smiled. She looked around the room, pictures and news papers.

'Mum' She picked up a photo frame and smiled as she traced the outline of a female. Her hair was black with chocolate brown eyes. Her hair was tied up and a blue hat on. She had a blue dress on too.

'Kagome, what's all this?' Shippo asked. His top was off still.

'Shippo, this is all of my memories of my mother and father' Kagome smiled at him.

'Are they dead?'

'No, I ran away'

'Why?'

'I didn't believe i belonged there, and we were moving. It was horrible' kagome smiled.

'Why did you think it was so horrible?' He was getting a little nosey.

'I was dating Inuyasha, but now I wish i left. Shippo'

'Yes'

'Can you leave me be?'

'Ok, Sorry sis' Shippo walked out the door. Kagome sat on the floor, singing a lullaby her mother sang to her. (A/N: if you want me to write the lullaby out and put it on the next chapter i will) Kagome cried and cried. It had been 10 years since she had seen her mother.

'Kagome, someone is here for you'

'Is it X because i locked him out'

'No'

'Ok, bring 'em in here' Kagome said, holding back tears.

'Kagome?' Inuyasha said. His voice was shaky and he sounded vulnerable.

'Inuyasha' Kagome was surprised.

'You haven't been down here in...'

'Since you and i broke up Inuyasha, i couldn't stand to see them, her face i felt as though i betrayed her, by leaving her for you Inuyasha. Then you left me. Ya know, it must have been how my mother felt when i ran away'

'Kagome, you left her, it was your choice. She would have forgiven you'

'Not if you don't call her in 7 years' Kagome cried. 'I didn't call, i didn't write or visit. I was so caught up in my own problems to bother with anything else. I should have cared more, I screwed up'

'It was your decision' Inuyasha said walking towards her.

'i know, but I kinda regret making that decision if i had left then you wouldn't have broken up with me Or broken your promise' Kagome smiled.

'What and be forgotten about like what you have done so with your mother?' Inuyasha yelled.

'Go'

'What?'

'Leave'

'Why?'

'Because you're using my problems against me'

'Sorry'

'Go'

Inuyasha's cell phone started to ring.

'Hold on, it's Kikyo'

'Like i care'

Inuyasha smiled as he heard her voice on the other end. He laughed at her jokes or was it at her. The he looked at Kagome, and he smiled. Kagome overheard him say something.

'Inuyasha' Kagome said.

'Hmm'

' Get Out' Kagome said, pushing the overgrown Hanyou.

'Right ok' Inuyasha said. Laughing as he walked out the door.

'Stupid dog' Kagome said laughing.

'I HEARD THAT WENCH' Inuyasha shouted.

'Whatever' Kagome walked out of the room and turned off the light. She saw Inuyasha sitting on the couch his arm was over the back of it.

'You ready?' Inuyasha asked.

'For what?'

'I'm taking you out'

'WHAT?!?' Kagome said. She passed out.

'I said, i'm taking you out'

'Why, what about Kikyo?'

'I was laughing at her reaction, she doesn't like you'

'I care why?' Kagome laughed.

'Are you coming then?'

'Ok' Kagome said.

'Say what?'

'You ask me out, then i say yes then you say what' She smiled and walked up her staircase.

'Kagome, could we maybe...Be friends again'

'I'll see, depends on if i like the date'

'Date?'

'Tonight, i have a date'

'You do?'

'Yup, I'll be down soon' She smiled.

Inuyasha laughed. 15 minutes later Kagome came down in a red mini skirt and a black tank top, with black nail polish and black boots.

'Wow'

'I'm guessing you like'

'Uh yea'

Kagome smiled and clicked her fingers.

'What are you doing?'

'Making you get a better reputation'

'Why?'

'I feel kinda sorry, i mean you got your ass kicked, so I'm making your reputation go up by saying you going out with Angel' She smiled.

_Confession #4_

_He has wonderful eyes, don't stare too long. _

'What are you staring at?' Inuyasha asked.

'Nothing' Kagome blushed making Inuyasha laugh.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand but she didn't move, she did the opposite, she stiffened.

'Are you ok?'

'I can't go'

'Why?'

'I...just can't. I'm sorry'

'Kagome'

'Inuyasha, I'm so sorry'

Kagome ran up the stairs, her eyes filled with tears, almost at the brim, threatening to leak from her eyes.

'Kagome' X yelled from her room.

Kagome screamed. But he covered her mouth. He replaced his hand with his mouth and kissed her. Kagome pulled away and slapped him.

'Kagome' he rubbed his cheek. Realizing the tears that had escaped her eyes. 'What did he do?'

'Go back to Naraku'

'WHAT?'

'I don't need you here, I actually don't want you here, leave please'

'Why, Kagome you need me?'

'I don't when i have perfectly fine people for me to lean on, to rely on. I don't need you. Please'

'I'll change for you Kagome. I'll be there for you. I don't want this for us. I would give you my heart...'

'No you can't, please. My heart already has been broken 2 times, i don't need it happening again'

'It seems to me, your heart is given to someone else'

'No, it isn't. I just don't love you'

'I understand'

'You do'

'Yes, you need time. You need me to be a shoulder to lean on. You will need me. Go back to school. You're late'

'Oh fuck, thank you' She hugged him. He held her tighter. Then he let go.

She was crying again.

'Baby'

'What?'

'You heard me, you have Shippo, Sango or me but you choose a killer, a killer Kagome. Aren't i better than him? I try so hard to be friends with you. But you end up finding a way to make it worse'

'I-I'm sorry' Kagome held her hand to her lips, holding her chest.

'Kagome, please don't cry'

'I really am sorry' Kagome pushed past Inuyasha and ran through her house toward the front door. She smelt the air, her hair blew in the wind, her skirt following. Tears streamed down her face. She wanted him. He would never want her.

'Funny, he seemed like he wanted me before. As he said. He wants me to be his friend' She smiled as she walked over to her car. Opened it she sat down. Her eyes filled with drying tears. Making them shine from the suns raise.

'Kagome, I'm sorry'

'For what?'

'Making you cry'

'You didn't, I just...don't know what came over me' Kagome smiled.

'You mind if i ride with you Kagome?'

'My pleasure' She smiled as he walked over to the passenger side of the car and opened the door letting himself in.

'Kagome...'

'Yes' How was he meant to tell her that her scent was intoxicating to him? How was he meant to tell her that he wanted to be friends? He couldn't and he knew it.

'Uh, Don't worry about it. It isn't that important anyway' Inuyasha smiled. Smelling Kagome's Lilac, Honey, Lavender and Sakura Blossom scent after inhaling. Once again. INTOXICATING.

**HI, That was the 10****th**** chapter. I am glad i got at least one review. Not so happy for the others. As i said in brackets i can make the lullaby for you if you wish. But it is readers choice. Ok. Til next time TTFN-IILWV**


	11. Friends?

Ok, So I got a review for the last Chapter: So I Get to right the lullaby. So I have to write it out and stuff. So I will end up having it by the end of the chapter.

Ok so here is the start of the story.

'Inuyasha what are you thinking about?'

'Nothing, like I said before. It doesn't matter'

'Oh ok' She smiled her eyes squinting.

'Don't smile like that, you'll get crows feet'

'Oh, fine I won't smile at all then'

'I-I didn't want you to stop smiling, I just...'

'Just what?

'I just, don't worry'

'I won't now get out of the car'

'Why?'

'Because we are at school. Der'

'Oh'

Inuyasha got out of the car. Then came the rumors.

'Oh My God, is he cheating on Kikyo?' Said a young girl with platinum blonde hair, obviously dyed.

'I hope not'

'Inuyasha my man, got another girl at your command…Kags'

'Hi Miroku' She smiled and gave him a hug, forgetting about his wondering hands.

'PERVE'

*wham* Kagome round house kicked him to the face.

'Ouch' Miroku said, hardly even realizing Inuyasha's growls that were emerging from his throat.

'Inuyasha'

'Oh bye, Inuyasha' Kagome said, walking away from Kikyo.

'Hey Kikyo'

'Inuyasha, I have to tell you something…'

'Not right now slut, I have questions for him, ok 1 WHEN THE FUCK WERE YOU AND KAGOME FRIENDS? 2 Why didn't you tell me you were with such a slut? 3 Why did you lie to Kagome? 4. WHAT DID YOU GIVE KAGOME TO DRUG HER UP?'

'Is that all?'

'Yes'

'Ok, 1. We aren't friends, she needed cheering up I went over to her house and she was crying so I offered to take her out. But then she ditched and came to school and offered me a ride. 2 I have been dating Kikyo, for 6 months. 3. I didn't lie to Kagome, I broke 2 promises and 4 I didn't give her anything, she was happy then sad then happy, kidnapped, kissed, happy, sad, sad, happy then she gave me a ride'

'Ok you lost me at I didn't give her anything and the last bit sounded wrong'

'IDIOT' Kikyo shouted.

'Why?'

'I was talking to myself, your dating my mothers second cousin's twice removed sisters daughter'

'No, not dating, I'm dating you'

'Oh, yea'

'Idiot'

'Slut'

'Mutt, I am not a dog'

'SLUT'

'Oh, Okay'

Inuyasha walked off. He still remembered Kagome's face in the car, her smile. He hadn't seen her smile since the day he asked her out.

'Inuyasha, wake up bro' Miroku waved his hand in Inuyasha's face, then he slapped him and in return got a punch in the face.

'Oww'

'Don't slap me'

'You were out of it, full on saying Kagome's name like she was with you or something'

'I wasn't'

'Was to, it was so fucking hilarious'

'DUDES'

'Hey bank' Inuyasha and Miroku chimed, Bankostu Inuyasha and Miroku's friend walked up to them his arm around a young girls waist, she was shaking.

'Guess what?'

'You raped the girl'

'NO, Man…she is my girlfriend'

'Oh, Ok'

'What's her name?'

'I don't think Inuyasha wants to know, but my girlfriends name is Charlotte, dude Kouga…'

'What about him?' Inuyasha snapped.

'Uh, Look I didn't do anything but Kouga is stalking Kagome and I don't know what he is going to do'

'Like I care'

'I thought you might wanna know'

'I know you thought that…'

'I don't think anything; he can do what he wants to her'

'Oh'

'Hey Inuyasha'

'Kagome'

Miroku and Bankostu started to laugh. He seemed like he was on a cloud.

'Inuyasha, I was wondering…'

'Kagome' Kouga smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist, not realizing Inuyasha was in front of him.

'KOUGA. THE RULE WAS…'

'I know the rule, I told your stupid ass brother that I quit and he said that I could if I wanted to'

'Sesshomeru isn't stupid Kouga, and get your hand off me, please'

'Sorry Kagome'

'Its cool, I guess' She smiled, the smile she smiled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha felt like ripping Kouga's head off. Why did he feel this way, Kagome must have been growing on him, badly.

'Inuyasha, is there anyone there?'

'Huh' kagome was knocking on his head.

'You were asking yourself why you felt this way? What do you mean?' She smiled.

'I don't know'

Miroku and Bankostu were still laughing. He growled and the stopped automatically.

'Guys, I've got to go to class, see ya at lunch'

'What's with her?'

'This is most defiantly an alternate universe, since when was kagome nice to Inuyasha, when did she start meeting us at lunch, and when did Inuyasha start laughing hysterically?'

'She is meeting us at lunch'

'Yea'

'She has never done that'

'Oh'

Inuyasha smiled then walked off after Kagome. He realized that Kikyo said that somehow, although he wasn't too sure that Kagome and Her were related, god help him.

'Inuyasha' He smiled as he heard her soothing. Inuyasha stopped smiling. It had a cold tone to it. He turned on one foot and saw Kikyo.

'hi Kikyo' He let his disappointment go through his tone.

'did I do something?'

'No, I just wasn't expecting you that's all'

'Oh, who were you expecting…Kagemo'

'Uh, It's Kagome and no'

'You were expecting her'

'Would you drop it, Kagome is a friend, and that is all she is…you dumb…don't worry'

'How am I dumb'

'Everything you say is like you have no clue what you saying, Oh I don't have denches, you thought Miroku called you mutt, Not slut'

'Two things'

'Kikyo, leave me alone please'

'Fine' Kikyo walked off her head in the air, her eyes filled with tears.

'Inuyasha'

'I said go away…Kagome'

'I'll go away then, but I didn't here you…why was Kikyo crying?'

'She was crying, I told her to leave me alone'

'How is she, I mean after being kicked into a car and all?'

'Oh she'll be fine'

'Ok'

'I mean was she fine?'

'Oh yea she was cool, not major injuries'

'Ok, that's good'

'Yea it is'

'I know'

'Thanks, for the ride today'

'It's ok, you need it'

'Thanks again'

'STOP SAYING THANKS' Kagome yelled then started to laugh.

'Stop laughing at me' Inuyasha turned around which made her laugh more.

'What?'

'You, you have bird shit on your back'

'I do'

'Yea'

'Oh fuck'

Inuyasha took off his top, leaving Kagome breathless as his abs showed.

'Kagome'

'Hmm'

'Take a picture it lasts longer'

'No thank you its ok'

'No I insist, you looked entranced'

'I said no'

'I I insisted'

'fuck you Inuyasha'

'Ouch'

'Grr'

Inuyasha growled back, making Kagome jump. Inuyasha started to laugh, his eyes started to water.

'Are you crying?'

'No'

'Then why is there water in your eyes?'

'Laughing in tears my dear'

'Your dear?'

'Not being perverted'

'Really'

'Yes really, I wouldn't call you dear unless we were dating'

'You just called me dear and we aren't dating. Anyway it's lunch time, you must have spaced out'

'Uh, must have'

'Come on' Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and smiled at him as she pulled him through crowds. She heard bits of laughter and gasps from everyone. Inuyasha stopped at a sudden halt.

'What is it Inuyasha'

'Your holding my hand'

'So' She laughed and let go. She was growing on him. He wanted to be around her more, was he falling in love with him. That he was unsure of, but he was sure he felt overly protective and didn't want Kikyo as much as he wanted Kagome.

'What are you thinking about?' She smiled.

'None, of Your Business'

'If your thinking about me then it is'

'I'm not thinking about you, I'm thinking about that tree'

'A tree?'

'Yea a tree'

'My friend has gone mental'

'Friend?'

'Yea, you are my friend right?'

'Yea, I was just…' He stopped speaking when Kagome started to sing the lullaby.

(A/N ok here is the Lullaby I hope you like it)

**It's been a while,**

**since I've seen your smile**

**But baby,**

**Every day is an obstacle,**

**All i dream about is being with you,**

**I don't care if i have to break the rules.**

**I'll do anything to get back to you.**

**If i can't hear your heart beat,**

**You're too far away.**

**I can't stop for a minute,**

**And I'll wait for the day...**

**That...**

**I've beaten the obstacles,**

**I dream about you more,**

**I've broken all the rules**

**And now I've gotten back to you.**

(BTW: I'm also writing a song with those Lyrics)

Kagome smile and turned around, tears were streaming down her face.

'It's been a while since I heard that'

'I would never forget it' Kagome laughed. Inuyasha walked up to her and embraced her in a hug.

'You'll be okay Kagome, I know you will'

'Thank you Inuyasha' She hugged him back, he was so warm once again she felt secure like she felt when they were going out. She stiffened.

'Are you okay Kagome?'

'I can't Inuyasha I won't do this to Kikyo, she is your girlfriend, I don't love you and you don't love me, stop trying to make me feel that way'

'I wasn't, I was trying to comfort you'

'I don't care'

'Fine like I care'

'I have to go, bye Inuyasha'

'How am I meant to get home?'

'I'll drive you home'

'Why?'

'Because that is what friends do Inuyasha'

'So we are friends'

'YES' She smiled and walked off, making Inuyasha smile.

'Dude, you're in love with your ex'

'Am not'

'Are too'

'Don't start with me'

'Gotcha' Miroku smiled.

_**Ok Chapter 11, OMG. 11 my brother is eleven in 23 years not that it matters to you I was just rambling on about anything…**_

_**So review I put in the lullaby for all of those who wanted it. I have finished the song and I am probably post it on youtube me singing it. I hope I don't sound bad. Anyway hope you enjoyed. BYE IILWV (is that still my name, yea it is) **_


	12. Accidently on Purpose

Ok 12 Chapter of Confessions of a broken Heart about the comment down the bottom of last chapter. That was kinda weird. I don't know what i was going on about. In this story, Sango is going to sing This Girl (written originally by Nikki Flores) to Inuyasha. Oh yay, i love that song. If you have any suggestions for any other songs tell me please.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku, Who was grinning widely. Sango was glaring at Miroku who once again was going to ask a girl to bare his child.

'Miroku Sango ain't happy'

'And'

'And i think you should apologize'

'What happened to apologizing to Kagome then? If you were really sorry you already would have and meant it'

'So your saying that you won't mean it to Sango if you say sorry'

Miroku slapped his forehead. He stood up and walked over to Sango. She laughed at him then he knelt down and pulled out a red velvet box.

'Miroku?'

'Yes'

'I, uh'

'Shh' He held his finger to her lips. He opened the box, shimmering from the sunlight was a diamond ring. He looked at her.

'Sango i was wondering, there is this girl i want to ask to marry me, but i couldn't find the will. Then i met you and i realized she wasn't the one for me, you were and still are. Sango Will you do me the honour of being my bride?'

'YES!' Sango leapt into his arms grabbing the ring and shoving it onto her finger.

Kagome walked through the door and saw Sango with a ring on her finger then she saw Miroku gasping for air.

Kagome giggled and was caught in a hug.

'Can't Breath'

'Sorry'

'Inuyasha?'

'Yea'

'What are you doing?'

'I...i have to say sorry, i am sorry for braking the promise'

'I forgive you, but i won't date you'

'I know'

Kagome got out of Inuyasha's death grasp and smiled at him. He smiled back, one of his fangs popped out.

'They look happy' Miroku said to his now fiancé.

'Miroku, Just because she comes off strong doesn't mean she doesn't cry herself to sleep at night and even though she says she's okay maybe just maybe she is a really good liar'

'Uh i didn't think of that'

'Of course you didn't' Sango laughed and kissed Miroku.

Kagome walked away. Her face was a bright red. Maybe Inuyasha and her were becoming friends but they would never be anything more. She wanted him. She longed for him. She needed him.

She sat on a metal bench. She looked around. No-one was there. She shrugged her shoulder's and looked again. She knew someone was there.

'Hello?' Kagome said, a shaky tone to her voice.

'Hello' Kikyo stood in front of her.

'Kikyo' Kagome whispered.

'Yes, and now you will get what you deserve, Inuyasha hasn't spoken to me, said hi or even felt like seeing, called me. Bitch, it's all because of you. You need to pay' Kikyo whistled. Her friends, Yura, Kanna and Kagura stood before Kagome. Kagome stood up.

'Give her what she deserves...GIRLS'

The three girls ganged up on Kagome, she tried to fight the off but she struggled, she used a lot of Miko energy on them. Yura was the last one left.

'Yura, don't do this' Kagome puffed.

'Sorry' She looked at Kagome. She grabbed the knife she was trying to use against her and sliced Kagome's stomach. Not to deep.

**Inuyasha- MEANWHILE**

Inuyasha sniffed the air, Kagome's scent flooded his nose. He stood up making the chair screech and ran through the hallways, following his nose. He smelt, Kikyo, Kanna, Yura and Kagura.

'Kikyo, what is this?' He said as he arrived to the scene.

'i found Kagome here, lying, her stomach gashed. She was bleeding heaps'

'You're lying, i can smell it' Inuyasha pointed out.

'Whatever, she needed it. She deserved it. She shouldn't have tried to steal you away from me. I had every right to write that stupid letter to make it out that she broke the promise to you, which made you brake the actual promise to her' Kikyo gasped.

'You did what?' Inuyasha said camly. Kagome was still bleeding. He picked her up holding her in his arms he ran to his car. He sat her in the passenger seat. He didn't car about the pure leather seats, he cared about Kagome.

'Inu-yas...' she stood, he heard her heart slow, almost to a stop she had a lot of blood loss. He growled as he put the car into gear and drove off. He arrived at the hospital and growled.

'GET HER INTO THE EMERGANCY WARD. NOW!!!' Inuyasha looked at the girl. His eyes flashed red. His fangs grew then shortened so did his claws.

The lady grabbed a dingy and placed her on it and took her to the emergency ward. Inuyasha waited impatiently as she went through major surgery. After 4 hours a lady came out, Hanging her head.

'Mr takahashi, I'm afraid you wife has died'

'Wife?'

'Wrong person sorry' She smiled. She was pretty, but never as pretty and beautiful as Kagome.

Another lady came out. Smiling.

'Mr. Inuyasha we have fantastic news Kagome is alive. She is awake, but barely. So don't say anything to drastic' She smiled and walked away. Inuyasha had no hesitation on going into the room.

'Is she okay?'

'Yes sir'

'Leave'

'Yes sir'

Inuyasha sat next to the table his head in his hands. If she died. He would kill Kikyo. She was like a little sister. But a best friend.

'Nh-Inuyasha' Kagome said in her sleep.

'Kagome?'

'Inuyasha, your here' She sat up and smiled Inuyasha looked at her as if she was mental. She laid back down after she realized that her gut was stitched up.

'Kagome, lay down. And stay that way' he instructed.

'Since when did you care, you're girlfriend did it' Kagome glared at him. This ached. No it burnt.

'Kagome, i need to tell you something really important. You need to know the truth. Kikyo planted a letter in my locker to make me think you betrayed the promise. So i did the same, i left. I'm sorry. Kikyo wanted me so bad i didn't see behind the bitches lies' He looked at Kagome. She had fallen asleep.

'I'm gonna kill that bitch'

'I'll help, now go to sleep Kagome'

**The next Day:**

Kagome awoke with a warm band around her waist. She turned her head to see a certain Hanyou laying in bed with her, he groaned and stirred, his grasped tightened. She found it hard to breath.

Inuyasha sensed her agony.

'Kagome did i hurt you?'

'No'

'Ok'

'i wanted to tell you thanks, for everything' She looked at him as if he was her hero.

'I have to go Kagome, i'll be back tonight'

**Inuyasha-Today**

Inuyasha enjoyed music. So he wanted to study music, Him Kagome, Miroku and Sango were all together in the same class. They had to sing and study for a song. Sango already wrote hers so she had to sing it.

'Hi, i'm going to sing This Girl'

Sango coughed then cleared her throat...

There's a girl livin' in this town  
Shes got her head up in the sky  
but her feet are on the ground  
There's a girl livin' on my street  
She knows outside her little world  
Somehow ends are gunna meet  
And when the roads get kinda rough  
She keeps one thing in mind  
The longest journey always starts with  
Once about a time  
And this girl has seen a lot of pain  
But this girls gunna smile again  
But she knows a flower grows everytime  
It rains  
And this girls got a lot of dreams  
She knows that tommorrow isn't what it seems  
She might not slove a mystery tonight  
But this girls gunna be alright

Theres a girl walking in these shoes  
And she knows that everythings she got  
is all shes got to loose  
Theres a dream right behind these eyes  
And she finds a reason to be strong with every tear she dries  
Being hard to fight the way things are  
so she leaves the world behind  
with the sound of doubt turned up so loud she turns the music up inside

::CHORUS::  
And this girls seen a lot of pain  
but this girls gunna smile again she knows that a flower grows everytime it rain  
and this girls got a lot of dreams  
she knows that tommorrow ain't what it seems  
she might not slove a mystery tonight  
but this girls gunna be alright

She knows it so much she's never seen  
the sound will come louder to find out what it means

And this girls seen a lot of pain  
but this girls gunna smile again she knows that a flower grows everytime it rain  
and this girls got a lot of dreams  
she knows that tommorrow ain't what it seems  
she might not slove a mystery tonight  
but this girls gunna be alright  
Alright, shes gunna be alright

Inuyasha looked at Sango. She was singing it to him. Was she? He was sure of it. He looked at Miroku who was starring up Sango's skirt without her knowing. Inuyasha Phone rang.

'Hello'

(Bold is Kagome)**'Inuyasha, come here, I'm soooo Bored'**

'I can't class'

'**But, Fine...Have fun'**

Then she hung up.

'Miss, can i be excused' Inuyasha asked. She looked at him confused but nodded slowly. Inuyasha got out of the class and ran down the passage way. He got to his car, it smelt like her, he smiled. He would surprise her.

He reached the hospital. He walked in.

'I'm here to see Kagome' Inuyasha spoke with pride in his voice, Kikyo wasn't there at school.

He reached the door and her Kagome singing, they obviously brought her guitar.

I give you an inch and you take a mile  
We make mistakes then it breaks when you smile  
I'm starting to feel like it ain't alright  
How can you care if I don't cross your mind  
Cause I  
Say you wanna talk but you just push me away  
Tell me your leaving when I want you to stay  
Never thought that loving you would hurt me this way  
But I'm the only one to blame  
Cause I'm always saying

It's ok, it's alright  
I put the pain away and let it slide  
I forgive and forget it  
And then you promise me I won't regret it  
But I do, it's not right  
Because I turn around and let it slide  
And I'm crazy for thinking  
That someday you'll change things when you keep on crossin' the line

Something about you won't let me go  
Maybe hes fedup of better being alone  
I, keep saying I'm gonna move on  
But it's so hard when your all that I know  
But I, Say you wanna talk but you just push me away  
Tell me your leaving when I want you to stay  
Never thought that loving you would hurt me this way  
But I'm the only one to blame  
Cause I'm always saying

It's ok, it's alright  
I put the pain away and let it slide  
I forgive and forget it  
And then you promise me I won't regret it  
But I do  
It's not right because I turn around and let it slide  
And I'm crazy for thinking that someday you'll change things  
When you keep on crossin' the line

Boy I wish I didn't give in so easily  
Oh, I don't know what to do  
Cause I keep on feeding the flame  
When I should really be telling you we're through

It's ok, it's alright  
I put the pain away and let it slide  
I forgive and forget it  
And then you promise me I won't regret it  
But I do, it's not right  
Because I turn around and let it slide  
And I'm crazy for thinking  
That someday you'll change things when you keep on crossin' the line.

He sighed. He wanted to talk to her and ask her what that song was about, but not now. Not after that.

'Inuyasha, come in' She said, she sounded hoarse.

He walked in...

**Not exactly a cliffy. But i have to tell you that i love both these songs. This girl i love especially. I have another song but i forgot what its called. I'll put it up soon. **

**BTW if you have any songs/ideas you want me to put in tell me and i'll reply. Thank you.**


	13. Something Right

_**I haven't gotten reviewed for a while, and I won't go on, and sorry I haven't published in a while, I have been busy but I haven't finished, I'm in a musical for school and practice is crazy. But I will, succeed and do four things at once. :P R&R…**_

_**Chapter 13: Something Right…**_

_Inuyasha starred at the girl that laid on the bed. Her hair was up, she had a bandage rapped around her stomach. She smiled at him. Her eyes twinkled from the light that was off the roof._

'_Hey Kagome' He looked at her, she was beauty beyond compare without her even knowing._

'_Hey Inuyasha' She looked worried, but she smiled through the pain she was feeling._

'_I'm sorry'_

'_For what?' Kagome asked. She sat up a little a yelped in pain, forgetting about her bandages._

'_Lay back down, I hate seeing you in pain' He said._

_She smiled at him, he cared about her at least. He came. He was here in front of her, just how she wanted it. _

'_Thank you Inuyasha, for coming' She looked at him. He was amazing, he was handsome and beautiful. She must have still loved him, because she felt butterflies in her stomach._

'_Kagome, your going red' He laughed. Kagome gasped and turned her head. She didn't want him to see her blushing, especially for him._

'_Kagome, its ok'_

'_Uh, what's ok?' She acted stupid._

'_Kagome, I don't care, I know you like him, and you still wanna be my friend, it makes you feel uncomfortable when I'm here, but Kagome… I…'_

'_SAY WHAT????' Kagome was shocked, liked who, what, when, how? She didn't like anyone but him. She wanted him needed him._

'_Yea Kouga said, you and him were to get mated, crazy that me and him we are enemies…but I don't want that to get in the way of our friendship' He looked at her, he didn't want it like this, he hated that wolf, but for her he would make the difference and try to befriend him._

'_Inuyasha…' She whispered, tears started to stream down her face, she looked at him nothing or anyone was there except for him. But then he faded away._

'_Get her to surgery, Hurry, her wounds have reopened'_

'_What's going on Inuyasha' Sango's voice was in her ears._

'_She tried to get to me I told her to lay down, but she screamed and, collapsed she… her wounds opened because of me Sango, I'm leaving' Inuyasha soothing voice was there, she couldn't see him though._

'_INUYASHA' Kagome yelled._

'_I have to go Sango'_

**Inuyasha's POV**

'Sango, I have to…I can't see her like this' I looked at the girl who was getting rushed to surgery, her wound gushing blood. I couldn't bare it. 

I walked out the door, I felt my human side fading, I didn't want this, I hated this side of me, I hated it because it longed for her. I wanted her. But I couldn't do that. She is Kouga's now.

'Mutt Face, I heard' He looked at me, it aggravated me, my demon side, that he got her. I leaped on him scratched and clawed, for his throat.

'Inuyasha' Sango came out, I smelt her…she smelled joyful. 'Kagome wants you, she just told she wants to talk to you' Sango looked at me. 

I stood up and spat on Kouga, I walked inside, actually I ran. Kagome, my Kagome. Wait when was she mine, when did I want her as a human…I wanted her, not just my demon form.

I got to the room and my eyes widened she was laughing with Miroku, and Sango who had just walked in before me.

'Sango Miroku and you leave us be' She asked as if she wanted to be with just me.

**Normal POV**

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. She felt like he wanted her because he was so worried, after Sango had told her about what happened between him and Kouga she was glad.

'You bashed Kouga' She smiled.

He nodded slowly.

'Don't be ashamed, he deserved it, stupid idiot, we aren't getting mated. He is an idiot' She laughed.

'Kagome, you're the idiot, why did you get out of bed, why did you come over to me? WHY?' Inuyasha shouted.

'I'm…I don't know' She sighed. 'I guess I wanted to hold you to tell you that it was a lie'

'You did?'

'Yes'

'uh, I'm sorry I yelled'

'I don't mind, you were aggravated. I can't stop you' Kagome looked up and smiled. He walked over to her. He touched her shoulder. She laughed and wrapped her arms around him.

'Inuyasha?'

'Yes'

'This is uncomfortable' She laughed.

'Oh sorry' Instead of letting go he decided to hop in the small bed with he, he held her close, she felt even more loved now. She fell asleep. Her mind was racing, her heart was even faster. Inuyasha though couldn't sleep, he had lyrics in his head. He wrote as he sung.

In the morning Kagome awoke, without her prince charming in her arms. She sat up and heard something, a guitar.

'Kagome listen' Inuyasha instructed.

I never thought I'd be so inspired,

Never thought I'd find a higher truth.

I believed that love was over rated.

Til the moment I found you.

Now baby I know 

I don't deserve the love you give me,

But now I understand that,

If you want me 

I must be doin something right,

I got nothing left to prove

And its all because of you,

And if you need,

Baby I'll make you feel alive,

I know I must be doin, doin something right.

It's because of you I feel so lifted,

i've been looking at my life from higher grounds,

Never thought I'd be so elated,

You're the one who turned it all around,

Now baby, I never knew myself until you changed me,

N now I understand that

If you want me I must be doing something right,

I got nothing left prove and its all because of you,

And if you want me, 

Baby I'll make you feel alive,

I know I must be doing, doing something right,

And baby I know I don't deserve the love you give me

But I don't really care cause, 

If you want me I must be doing something right,

I got nothing left to prove

And its all because of you,

So if you need me baby I'll make you feel alive,

So I must be doing, doing something right

So if you need me baby I'll make you feel alive,

I know I must be doing,

Doin something right

Inuyasha stopped singing, Kagome smiled at the worn out man. (ma fave version of that song is JessieBabehxo on you tube, listen to it) 

'Who says I want you?' Kagome giggled.

'Do you?' He flattened his ears on his head.

'Depends on what way, and I don't want you anymore Inuyasha, I love you as a friend, but I think that all we will ever be now' She smiled.

'I know, I thought you might want to hear it first, ya know' He just starred at the girl. Was he in love with her? He wouldn't know if she was lying or not, until she told him the truth.

She starred at him. Her eyes glittering. He walked over to her. He placed the guitar beside the bed, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lips passionately. She gasped but then she kissed him back.

'Inuyasha…KAGEMO GET YOUR HANDS OF MY INUYASHA' Kikyo shouted. Kagome gasped and let go of the kiss.

'Kikyo, I kissed her'

'No you didn't, I trust that you are just sticking up for her, because she is hurt, which will happen again' Inuyasha growled when Kikyo threatened her.

'I'm sorry Inuyasha, I just don't like it when your near her, she is bad influence' She smiled a little bit then faked cried.

'Kikyo don't cry, I love you, I do really'

'If you did you would stay away from her' She pointed at Kagome, a little tear ran down Kagome's face.

'I won't Kikyo for you'

'Good, come on'

As Kikyo and Inuyasha walked away, Inuyasha mouthed sorry.

'Forget it Inuyasha' She turned on her side and closed her eyes, wishing they wouldn't open again. All she could think of was the kiss they shared, now he was gone forever, he wasn't gonna see her again. She wasn't gonna see him. She didn't know it, but outside the window, Inuyasha sat there. Starring at the girl he was still in love with, and as she cried, he realized she loved him too.

'Kagome' he whispered, the he put his hand on the glass, he could see in but could she see out. He jumped down. Kagome heard the thump. She got up and ran to the window, to she silky white hair waving in the wind and Inuyasha smiling at her. She smiled back.

'Inuyasha' She whispered.

He nodded. Then he ran off. She didn't feel pain anymore, she looked at her stomach it healed completely no scar. She got her clothes out of the cupboard and changed. She snuck out of the room. 

'Kagome what are you doing?' Sango asked.

'I'm leaving, I've healed completely. I'm taking your bike'

Kagome didn't know, but sometimes her miko powers can absorb wounds, and other put then in others. And she had done this to Inuyasha when she kissed him.

**With Inuyasha**

SLAP

Once again Kikyo had slapped him. The fifth time.

'Kikyo you don't understand' Inuyasha growled as he felt the wound start coming through.

'Are you okay?' She asked sounding worried.

He lifted his from his stomach and he looked at it. Blood was on his hand, he knew it was going to heal quickly. But Kikyo had put poison on the knife she used against Kagome so it wouldn't heal, at all.

**Hello, its been a while hasn't it. Well my computer broke down, then I got a laptop we got the computer go fixed, then the laptop broke down then we got that fixed and I lost everything., BUT I promise I'll update more. :P Hope u like, R&R**


	14. The Mistake

If this is underlined its because I got a new word thingo and yea. Anywayz I'm sorry I haven't posted for a while almost a whole month. But I have something in my brain and I've been getting these really bad headaches I'm gonna get a scan done to see if its grown on Thursday. But I wouldn't have posted this so by the time your reading this I've probably already gotten this done and ill tell you. So please read.

**Inuyasha growled again, and he stumbled as the wound kept coming through. Inuyasha coughed a little bit of blood appeared on his hand. Kikyo smiled.**

'**That stupid wench got you hurt' Kikyo laughed at his idiocy.**

'**She isn't a wench, she is a really good friend'**

'**Just a friend, yea right' Kikyo snorted. She slightly grinned then Inuyasha stood up.**

'**Yea just a friend, and I know that's all we'll ever be, and I'll fake a smile so she is happy but I will want to be so much more because…'**

'**Inuyasha' **

'**Rin?' Inuyasha smiled at his brothers girlfriend. She came just at the right time she didn't want to tell Kikyo he loved her worst enemy. **

'**So Inuyasha, what's up?' Rin asked with a smile and a giant lolly pop.**

'**Not so much' He smiled and waved with his bloody hand.**

**Rin screamed.**

'**Inuyasha what happened to you? Did she do it I'll kick your ass bitch' Rin dropped her lolly pop and kicked Kikyo in the face.**

'**Ouch' Kikyo screamed as she flew into the locker bay.**

'**No it wasn't Kikyo but nice shot I mean, don't do that' Inuyasha winked.**

'**Then who was it?' Rin asked not getting why he winked.**

'**It was Kagome, but she didn't mean it. We kissed and she is a miko I think…if she told me I forgot and I absorbed her wound from her'**

'**Oh ok, I like her anyway so I wouldn't hit her'**

**Inuyasha smiled and stumbled toward his bike which was parked outside. He hoped on it and started the engine. Kagome rode past him a skipped to a stop.**

'**Inuyasha, I'm so sorry' then without notice Kagome jumped on him. Forgetting his wound.**

**Inuyasha groaned but held his ground. Kagome gasped.**

'**I'm so sorry. I mean, toughen up' She acted mean. Just like she used to. Then she rode off.**

'**What's up with her?' Inuyasha was asked by Rin.**

'**I don't know but I'm gonna find out' Inuyasha got on the bike.**

'**Hospital first, that way you will heal' **

**Inuyasha nodded.**

**With Kagome**

He loved Kikyo. She started running leaving her bike behind wasn't right. She cried and the tears ran down her face. (you know how anime girl do the running crying thing that) she wiped away her tears. She stopped near a rock. Her face was red and she was breathing heavily.

Kouga walked up to the girl, he smelt her tears and ran as fast as he could.

'Kagome?' Kouga asked and he put his arm on the rock.

'Why did he leave me for her?' She cried.

'What do you mean?'

'He left me, we shared something, I loved him. I think I still to' She cried. Kouga held her. Then she thumped on his shoulder.

'Kagome, I'm here for you'

'What makes her so much better then me?'

'She Isn't he just loves girl with no personality' He said, his voice was calm.

'Thank you Kouga' She looked up and smiled.

He grinned back. He loved her. So much. Kouga would always love her. She was smart intelligent, everything he ever wanted in a female. He nuzzled his head in her neck and sniffed her scent.

'Kouga kind of creepy' Kagome said trying to get out his grasp.

'I love you still Kagome, I would die for your love and that dumb mutt just throws it away like it's a piece of rubbish' This made Kagome cry even more, she didn't want to believe Kouga. But everything he said was true. He Didn't love her. He never would. He wouldn't ever want to be with her. 

Kagome slipped out of Kouga's grasp and went home. She got into her room and pulled out a sheet of paper and started to write today was the day of her concert and Inuyasha was hopefully coming she would show him.

**Later On Tonight (Concert/before)**

Kagome smiled at her best friend. They changed their names. Paine and Destiny. Kagome was Destiny and Sango was Paine. Kagome got onto stage and sang her songs.

'Guy this song has not music so please don't get mad, I wrote this because of this guy I know' Kagome smiled and a tear streamed down her face.

She tapped the mic and cleared her throat.

She started to sing.

She's got green eyes and she 5'5

Long black hair all down her back,

Cadallac truck,

So the hell whars

Is so special about that

She used to model,

She's done some acting

So She weighs a Buck O Five and I guess

Its alright if perfections what you like

Pre chorus

Ooooooooo

I'm not jealous not I'm not

Ooooooooo

I just want everything she's got

Ooooooooo 

You look at her so amazed

I remember way back when

You used to look at me that way

Chorus

Tell me

What makes her so much better then me

What makes her just everything I can never be

What makes her you're every dream and fantasy

Because I can remember when it was me

And that you don't feel the same

I remember you would shiver every time I said you name

You said nothing felt as good as when you gazed into my eyes

Now you care I'm alive

How did we let the fire die

Pre Chorus

Chorus

That made you smile

Me

That made you laugh

Me

That made you happier then you've ever been

Ooh me

That was your world

Me

You're perfect girl

Nothing about me has changed

That's why I'm here wondering

Chorus X2

When it was meeee

When it was meeee

When it was meeee

(if you don't wish to read these lyrics go on you tube and listen to either Kaci's When it was me or DJ boonies Verion)

Tears streamed down her face and hit the floor. Inuyasha heard then and just starred. He had a bandage around his stomach. Kagome looked up and saw him. She ran off stage and walked away. She smiled at Sango, who was in the dark corner crying. Ayame whispered in Kagome's ear. Kagome just smiled. Kagome walked over to her car and sat in the back seat. She wished her life was over. Then a knock on her car window startled her.

'Hello'

'Hey Kagome' Inuyasha said. Holding his stomach.

'Bye' Kagome wound up her window in and instant.

'I'm your driver. I paid the guy'

'Well fuck your ass, and his ass too' Kagome grumbled and got out of the car. She pushed Inuyasha.

He embraced her in a hug.

'She isn't so much better then you. That should be Kikyo to you'

'Says the guy who treats my love like shit and throws it out a window for anyone to have. Leave me alone' She turned around well she tried anyway. He grinned, then what she said registered.

'Thanks a lot Kagome, I'm the one who came over he in fucking bandages to see your band play. Then you did that solo. Man did that tare me up, but Fuck you too. Kagome. I did love you, until I realised how much of a bitch you really are' 

Inuyasha let go and walked away. Actually he hobbled away. They had extracted most of the poison but not all of it. Kagome went to call his name. But ignored him. He Didn't mean what he said…did he. Kagome went back to her car with tears in her eyes. Now she really felt like dying. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Almost like a coma.

3 weeks later,

'Kagome, I'm so excited a formal, they haven't had these before' Sango squealed in her ear. 

'Woo hoo' Kagome said sadly.

'Chin up, I'm sure you'll be happy' Sango smiled. She grinned wider when Miroku pulled up. She ran to her fiancé. He hugged her. That didn't do anything to Kagome. She looked hollow. Like a statue. Kouga walked up and hugged her. Then she started to smile. She couldn't stand love now it hurt too much. So she had to be loved before she smiled. She loved Kouga, well at least she thought she did. Inuyasha was with Kikyo. Who still had a black eye from Kagome's new best friend Rin and she still had a thing for her worst enemy…INUYASHA TAKAHASHI.

'Inuyasha I love you'

'I love you too' Inuyasha said. He looked at Kagome and growled. Then he nuzzled his head in Kikyo shoulder.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome again. Who was now Kissing Kouga who was caressing up and down her neck with sweet kisses. She walked out of the college. Kouga picked her up bridal style and carried her out. Then Kagome cried as she heard the word getting said.

'Kikyo, I was wondering, this may come as a shock but will you marry me?' Kagome had already drove off by the time Kikyo registered.

'Inuyasha, I don't love you I was using you, I actually hate you. Why would I marry a stupid half breed anyway. Well I'm already married to one. So I can't sorry' She smiled and walked away. Inuyasha crumbled into a ball. Everyone laughed.

'Man get up' Kouga said to Inuyasha.

'What?' Inuyasha got up and almost took a swing at Kouga.

'I need to tell you something'

'And that is?'

'Very important' Kouga smiled.

**Ok R&R Actually I published this the day before my CT scan so have fun reading my next chapter when I publish it,. If I don't go into surgery so. TTFN :P IILWV **


	15. That One Formal

**Hello, Just a warning…I have some wacked out idea's…okai. First Inuyasha and Kikyo are now officially over. YAY… Kouga and Kagome are together but what is Kouga going to do? Ok Miroku and Sango well I think are a happy couple. Heehehehe. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Its called That One Formal.**

Inuyasha starred at Kouga, eyes wide. What is so Important that Kouga actually had to go up to him to talk to him.

'And what is that very important thing?'

'The formal'

'Great, I don't have a date. Man' Inuyasha clicked and smiled. He started to walk of, the day was turning slowly into night. The sun was just glistening over the flat land ahead. Inuaysha stopped and looked at Kouga,

'Inuyasha, it's a masquerade party. No-one will know its you'

'Really?'

'Yes'

'And who are you going as?'

'I dunno, but Kagome doesn't want us to dress the same. I don't know what she is going as'

'Uh, huh and I care about her why?'

'Because what she said, wasn't from her…'

'Who was it from?'

'Me' Kouga stood back, Inuyasha's claws grew. He was so mad. He growled.

'Inuyasha, but she is going tonight. You have to find her. Please'

'Why?'

'She Isn't happy without you'

'Happy without me?' Inuyasha snorted. His voice had changed back to normal.

'Are you gonna go?'

'Yea' Inuyasha walked off. He went to his bike which he brought for today and rode. Although he was part of a gang. He wanted to go to this. So he could fight with Kouga or talk with Kagome. Either one, there was a reason.

**At Kagome's House**

Kagome sat on her bed as Sango flew clothes all over the floor.

'Kagome, you don't have anything'

'I know' Kagome said like a zombie.

'Look, I have a spare dress at home I'll be back'

'Okay' Kagome sat still. She should be happy, but Inuyasha's words rang through her head over and over again. _I did love you until I realised how much of a bitch you really are._

Kagome stood up and shook it off, like she did everyday after school. Today was her day.

_Confession 5 or is it 6. _

_I want to commit the perfect crime, I steal his heart and he steals mine._

Kagome went into the bathroom and brushed her raven black hair. Kagome saw a beautiful white gown in the reflection of the mirror.

'I can't wear that' Kagome said.

'Kagome…your talking normally'

'Yea. I still can't wear that'

Sango threw it at her. Kagome started to strip Sango had walked out already though. Kagome put on the dress, it fit her perfectly. Although it made her cleavage big, it made her look so thin. I went down to her ankle and there was no back, it tied up around her neck. Kagome put her hair in a bun.

'Kagome'

Kagome turned around and she saw a pair of white boots. And a mask that covered her nose but showed her mouth and eyes. She smiled and put them on. She put on some perfume. She walked out and Sango gasped.

'Eyeliner, lip-gloss?'

'Uh'

Sango grabbed some and put it on Kagome. Who now looked like and angel. All she need was wings. Sango grabbed her bag and walked out of the door.

'Yo cinderella, you coming?' Sango asked.

'But'

'Limo' Sango grinned.

'Okay' Kagome lifted her dress and walked down her staircase, like a princess and she smiled at Sango. She walked out the door and got into the limo.

'Hello Sango, Princess' He nodded.

'Uh…'

'Just leave it…Princess'

Kagome and Sango arrived at a palace looking place. Kagome laughed at a joke Sango made.

'Sango and who is this young lady?'

'This is Princess'

'Ok' Sango walked Kagome into the room Sango walked down first. Then all of these other girl Kagome was scared.

Inuyasha waited in the foyer for Kagome. He couldn't smell her, only perfume. The a spotlight hit a girl walked down the staircase.

'Now welcoming our very own Princess'

Inuyasha starred in awe as this fair maiden walked down the staircase. Males whistled and smiled. Trying to grab her hand. Inuyasha turned around. He was looking for one girl and one girl only.

'No thank you, I'm quite fine' Inuyasha heard a familiar voice. This young lady was walking towards him.

'Hello' She said as she grabbed the drink out of his hand. She drank it. Then she walked away. Knowing exactly who it was.

Inuyasha followed her.

'HEY!!' Inuyasha shouted.

'Hmm' Kagome turned around.

'Can I ask for this dance?'

Kagome was shocked. Inuyasha didn't know it was her. But he went for the I hate you type.

'I guess so' Kagome walked up to him. She grabbed his hand and he grabbed her waist and her hand. She placed her other hand on her dress lifting it up. They danced. Then The music changed to Angel VS Demon's song well they changed their name. Kagome smiled. She loved this song.

I can't help falling in love with you. (Song sung by the A*Teens)

Kagome and Inuyasha danced. He was so warm. They danced closer.

'Here's to our princess and her newly found prince' Kagome rested her head on his chest.

'I want to stay like this forever' Kagome said, silently.

'Me too' Inuyasha replied.

She snuggled into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck He wrapped his arms around her waist.

'I don't know you, but I feel like I've known you my whole life' Inuyasha said. He held her closer.

'Same here'

'I wish I knew your name'

'Uh… I have to go' Kagome said suddenly.

'Wait' Inuyasha said (Cinderella much)

'we are going to see each other again' Kagome smiled and blew kiss to the man she left on the dance floor arms out for her.

'I hope so' He walked off.

'Sango' Inuyasha said.

'am I really that obvious' Sango said looking at her outfit.

'Yup, you forgot your mask' Inuyasha stated.

Sango blush a bright red. She ran up the stairs and out to the limo were Kagome was sitting. Her mask was of her hairs was down her make-up was smudged.

'Kagome?'

'Hmm' Kagome was laughing.

'What's wrong?'

'I was so happy that I started crying' Kagome smiled. She moved over for Sango. They drove off.

**With Inuyasha**

'Miroku…I have to ask you a question'

'Sup man?'

'Do you believe in love at first sight?'

'Yea, man…I felt that with Sango' Miroku nuzzled a girls neck.

'Who's Sango?' The girl asked.

'No-one don't worry' Miroku laughed and kissed her lips.

'MIROKU, your engaged' Inuyasha shouted.

'Your engaged' The girl said. She grabbed his left hand and looked on his finger. 'You horrible man' She slapped him and walked away.

'Inuyasha, you are dead my man'

'No before I kill you. Anyway, I think I found it tonight'

'With that chick you danced with for 3 hours'

'3 hours man it felt like a couple of minutes'

'Man that's love'

'Yup' Inuyasha looked up at the stars. He closed his eyes and information the stars moved as he and the girl did on the dance floor. He smiled.

'Inuyasha?'

'I have to find her'

'To much like Cinderella'

'Your right, I'll let her come to me'

'That's my man'

**With Kagome**

Kagome and Sango went to the Park. Kagome laughed with Sango. She never felt so good, was it because of Inuyasha. She hoped so.

'Kagome, you are so beautiful'

'X!!!!'

'Yes Kagome' He grabbed her tight. 'I missed you so, you are my princess I will take you as my own'

'X, I have a boyfriend'

'It's not that dog breath is it'

Kagome thought for a while, would it get to Inuyasha that she said yes, or should she say no and say Kouga, who really is?

'No, I have a different boyfriend his name is Kouga Ookami. And we happen to be getting married' Kagome grabbed Sango's ring a placed it on her finger.

'Oh I see' X frowned quickly.

'Please leave us, so I can be happy with him'

'I came to warn you, Naraku… he wants you dead. Same with anyone who is with you'

'Thank you X'

'It is okay'

X disappeared. Kagome gave Sango the ring.

'Kagome…you lied'

'I needed to, he wouldn't get off my back otherwise'

'Who's Naraku?'

'Ahh no-one, just my uncle'

'Who just so happens to want you dead'

'Yep'

'Lets go'

'Good idea'

Kagome and Sango walked over to her Car/Limo and got in.

'Take me home'

'Yes Princess' Kagome arrived home soon after. She ran upstairs, changed and went to bed. She was drowsy and she wanted to dream about what happen tonight.

Kagome fell asleep.

Kagome woke up, upset form being woken from her dream. Her eyes were still heavy and her hair was in a mess. A knock on her door startled her. Forgetting she was wearing a strapless bra and underwear she walked downstairs.

She opened the door.

'Kagome, why aren't you wearing any proper clothes' His voice awoke her from her day dream.

'Inuyasha' She squeaked. 'I mean, what are you doing here?'

'I came to ask you about her' He pointed at a sketch he drew. It was actually pretty good. A picture of Kagome, In that beautiful gown. With her hair all done up.

'And what do you want to know about her?'

'Everything'

'Well, She is 19, she loves horses, her sister is 25 she doesn't go to college, she'd rather stick to her acting career. She isn't famous though. She brought that dress from a shop, she doesn't remember though. And if your gonna ask me about her, ask me for her email address'

'Okay, can I have it'

'No'

'Her name then?'

'No'

'Why?'

'Because the only reason you came to see me was because of her, as soon as you pointed out you wanted to know her, I should have kicked you out. You're a user. I can't believe you. I was going to apologise. About what I said. Inuyasha. It goes to show I should have. No I feel like I stabbed you in the back, you grabbed the knife stuck it in my back and twisted it. So please leave' Kagome said it so calmly that Inuyasha was shocked.

'I'm sorry' Inuyasha walked away.

'Even the greatest nights can be ruined by the worst days'

Inuyasha heard that. He whispered to himself. 'The Greatest Night, the worst Day' He just groaned and went on looking for the girl.

Kagome walked upstairs put on a black hoodie which showed some cleavage, some cargo pants and some sneaker. She walked outside and started to jog, She was met up by a stranger not long afterwards.

'Hello' Inuyasha said.

'Uh hi' She said.

'I'm sorry, for if it seemed that I was using you, I didn't mean to hurt you'

'You didn't

'How was your night?' He asked, trying to get it out of her.

'Well…'

**Hello, I've finished this chapter and I'm happy. Ok… Well I can still write obviously. And I don't think I'm gonna have surgery. So be happy and review please. I didn't get any last chapter and I'd like to thank all of those who have reviewed so. I hope to get more.**


	16. A Night Never to Forget

**HI…teehee…I don't have anything to say. Other than…Thanks for reviews. XP**

**ON WID DA STORY**

'Well…' Kagome looked at Inuyasha. She was just about to tell him.

'Kagome, watchout' Inuyasha screamed. He grabbed Kagome and moved out of the way. A car was coming in there direction. Kagome and Inuyasha rolled for quite a while. Inuyasha had a firm grip on Kagome. Then when the stopped Inuyasha's hand were on either side of Kagome. His face slowly crept towards Kagome's.

Inuyasha's and Kagome lips met. Kagome's eyes were wide, while Inuyasha's were shut tight. Kagome breathed as Inuyasha let off.

'Inuyasha' She whispered.

'Sorry'

'Can you get off?' She asked.

'yea' Thy were pretty much speechless. Number one: Kagome didn't know about Inuyasha and Kikyo. Number 2: she had a boyfriend.

'I should go'

'Be careful'

'I will' Kagome winked and walked off.

Inuyasha touched his lips. That was what he called a kiss. Even though she had boyfriend he didn't care, he saved her life, and got the reward. Inuyasha ran over to Kagome's house. He sat on her balcony. He looked into the glass doors. There on the floor, was the white dress, that his Mystery girl wore.

'Kagome?'

Inuyasha pulled on the door. It was unlocked. He walked over to the dress. White boots, masquerade mask. And her dress.

'She lied, but she should have. Did she know it was me?'

Inuyasha walked out of the room. He shut the door behind him.

Inuyasha sniffed out Kagome who was sitting on a rock near by.

'Kagome?'

'Hmmm. Oh hey' Kagome waved politely.

'How are you?'

'Been better'

'So you never told me about your night' Inuyasha smiled.

'Well, it was like an ordinary night. It was better then most'. Kagome looked at the clouds and looked at Inuyasha again, she smiled.

'I don't mean to intrude but what happened?'

'Well, hey…your intruding. I was dancing. With a guy. Flawlessly beautiful, handsome my dream man. I guess you could say. He was every thing that your not' Kagome smiled and poked Inuyasha.

'Keh' Inuyasha smiled on the inside. He laughed slightly. He grabbed Kagome.

'Inuyasha' Kagome sighed.

'Has he ever saved your life, more then once?'

'Uh, who knows? It was a masquerade party'

'Ok' Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's waist. He lifted her and Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist.

'I should go'

'Yea, you should'

'This is me leaving' Kagome let her legs go but held on with her hands. Then a beeping startled Kagome.

'Bye' Inuyasha waved.

'Bye' Kagome smiled and walked over to the car.

'So I'm handsome am I?' Inuyasha laughed to himself and walked off.

**With Kagome**

'What was that Kagome?' Kouga asked. He had a sharp tone.

'I was showing him how to dance' Kagome lied. What was she doing? She didn't even know.

'Ok' Kouga smiled at her.

Kouga drove Kagome to the beach. The got to the beach.

'Kouga I don't have any bathers'

'You Won't need them' Kouga smiled. He slapped his forehead. _I don't know why I'm helping that mutt. But since That formal. Since she danced with him. She hasn't been the same._

Kagome looked confused and she looked around. She spotted a boat. It was dark inside. But the outside was a crimson red.

'Are we going on that?' She asked.

'Yea' _You_

Kagome and Kouga walked over to the boat. Kagome got pushed inside the boat. The door was closed. Locked on the outside. Kagome screamed and shouted. Then a clamped hand came around over her face.

'Shhhh' Inuyasha's soothing voice came.

'What the hell are you doing here?' Kagome asked as she grabbed onto him.

'Follow me' Inuyasha instructed. Kagome starred at the glass floor. A tube was leading onto a submarine. A glass submarine. (ooh dangerous) Kagome looked at Inuyasha confused. He walked her through the tube. The he shut the door and the submarine started. Inuyasha drove for a while. Then he started a song. THE song. Pain-Three day's grace. One of Kagome's favourites.

'I love this song' Kagome span around, only inches away from Inuyasha. Kagome backed off a bit.

'Kagome'

'Isn't the sea beautiful, its like the sky, but we can swim through it' Kagome laughed. 'Now I'm just being stupid' Kagome laughed. She turned around again. Inuyasha laughed too.

Inuyasha put the submarine in auto drive.

'Uhhh' Kagome said as Inuyasha stalked her. 'Look a dolphin, isn't it beautiful' Kagome tried to keep her eyes off of Inuyasha.

'Yes you are' Inuyasha starred at Kagome.

'Inuyasha what happened to Kikyo?' Kagome asked.

'She and I…we ummm…well…we aren't seeing each other anymore' Inuyasha said. Running his fingers through his hair.

'Oh, I see' Kagome giggled.

'What?'

'It's just, who left who?' Kagome asked changing the subject.

'She left me'

Kagome gasped. 'That's a shock'

'I know, it was to me too'

'Well. I didn't expect you two to, you know split' Kagome split her crossed fingers.

'Me too'

'The reason you're here with me is?'

'Well. I paid Kouga to get you to spend some time with me. By the way. Before he rudely interrupted where were we' Inuyasha ran his hands down Kagome's back, his hands crept over her ass. His hands stopped underneath her ass cheeks. He picked her up. He grabbed around her legs.

'Inuyasha'

'Kagome' Inuyasha smiled at Kagome. A shark swam by and smashed into the glass. Inuyasha put down Kagome and snarled at the shark. Animal I have become-Three days grace came on.

'Inuyasha' Kagome smiled at the Hanyou in an attacking stance.

'Hmm' He looked at Kagome. His fangs popped out of his lip.

'Your fang' Kagome

Inuyasha put it back in his mouth.

'This animal I have become'

'Change it'

'What?'

'The song' Kagome said.

'Ok'

You're a God- Vertical Horizon.

'So the second time we have been interrupted' Inuyasha smiled though. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha.

'Where's the bathroom?' Kagome asked. He pointed at the door. The wall wasn't see through though. She walked over to it.

Inuyasha paced around and around for ages. She was taking forever.

'Hey, worry wart' She laughed.

'I was so…wasn't worried' Inuyasha corrected himself.

'Oh really' Kagome smiled and circled Inuyasha.

'What were you doing in there?'

'This' Kagome got a piece of paper (not toilet or watev paper u call it) and put it over her eyes. She put some string through it and placed it on her head. She grabbed a table cloth and wrapped it around herself. She span around.

'Cinderella'

'No'

'You're my princess'

'I'm Kouga's at the moment'

'Right, **HIS **Princess'

'No, his girl, your princess. In disguise' She smiled. She grabbed his hand and put his hands on her waist. He loosely put her arms on Inuyasha's shoulders.

'Mystery girl'

'My dream boy'

He lifted her head with his hand. She looked at him wide eyed. He placed his lips on hers, She pulled herself closer. He pulled away.

'I'm sorry'

'Inuyasha, I feel faint' Inuyasha smiled.

'Kagome, I didn't know I did that to you'

'No Inuyasha, I'm going to faint'

'Kagome are you okay?' Kagome passed out hitting the floor with a smash.

Inuyasha lifted her head, Blood spread from the wound. The floor was getting washed. She cracked the glass. A shark came up from the bottom of the Submarine and rammed against t. Making the crack bigger. Inuyasha ran to the Drivers seat and put it to manual. He made it as fast as he could. Kagome laid on his lap, she was now unconscious. The air was escaping quickly. And the shark was getting hungry.

Inuyasha put a Oxygen mask on Kagome, he could breath without air longer. Her put her on his back. They weren't far down. They were abut 20-30 metre from the top. Inuyasha ran into the glass. He got glass in his head. The glass shattered and the pressure pushed Inuyasha back. Now he had to swim fast. Inuyasha swam holding the mask onto Kagome. His vision blurred but he saw the sunlight, or was that moonlight. Inuyasha reached the surface.

He swam toward shore. Inuyasha yelped.

Kouga looked over to the sea. Inuyasha growled, Kouga was confused. He couldn't see Kagome and a red liquid started to rise to the surface.

'Kagome' Kouga ran to the sea. He dived in. Kagome was slowly sinking to the bottom. He swam as fast as he could. He reached her. Thrashing and growls came from the surface.

_Look after yourself man._

Kouga reached the shore. Kagome had the breathing mask still on. He smiled. He took it off. Kagome coughed.

'INUYASHA' She screamed. Kagome stood up and wobbled, She fell again. Kouga caught her.

'He'll be fine, he is just out…' Kouga looked up. Inuyasha wasn't there. There wasn't any splashing or thrashing.

'Inuyasha' Kagome sobbed into Kouga's top.

'He'll be fine' Kouga looked across the shore.

No sign of him.

'INUYASHA' Kagome yelled she let go of Kouga. She ran toward the shore. Her hands rubbing her eyes. Kouga ran after her. Inuyasha laid on the sand. Giant teeth marks on his stomach.

'Come on man' Kouga shook him.

'Please Inuyasha' Kagome hugged him. Her top was now red from the blood.

'Kagome, he isn't waking up'

'HE WILL, I know he will' Kagome cried.

**So am I mean, or is that not a cliffy. I thought I might put something cute but serious too. So please review. :P**


	17. This is true love

**Hi everyone hope you didn't get confused if you did, Inuyasha was attacked by a shark and got seriously injured. Kagome who he saved was helped from sinking by her "boyfriend" Kouga. Kagome and Inuyasha were in a submarine when this happened. Okay that was just to bring you up to date. This chapter is called…**_**This is true love.**_

_Flashback_

'INUYASHA' Kagome yelled she let go of Kouga. She ran toward the shore. Her hands rubbing her eyes. Kouga ran after her. Inuyasha laid on the sand. Giant teeth marks on his stomach.

'Come on man' Kouga shook him.

'Please Inuyasha' Kagome hugged him. Her top was now red from the blood.

'Kagome, he isn't waking up'

'HE WILL, I know he will' Kagome cried.

_End of Flashback_

Kagome and Kouga sat in the seats of the waiting room, Kagome's eyes were red and puffy. She did love Inuyasha so much. Kouga just sat and every 5 minutes he ran his fingers through his hair. Kikyo ran through the door tears streaming down her face. Kagome got up and left the room.

Kikyo smirked as she left, but continued her fake crying and she sat in Kagome's old seat.

'Kouga, uh who are you?'

'I'm Inuyasha's fiancé, Kikyo' She smiled.

'Okay, Kouga where is the girl who was here before?'

'She left'

'Oh okay, you both may come in' The doctor said and opened the door.

Inuyasha laid in the bed with a scar on his side and he had an oxygen mask. He was awake but still on the anaesthetic so he was pretty much drugged out.

'Inuyasha' Kikyo cried.

'Umph' Inuyasha said as Kikyo pounded into his chest. Inuyasha's eyes widened and although he couldn't speak his lips moved into Kagome's name.

'No silly its your fiancé' Kikyo smiled. She saw what he said, Kouga could see her literally go green with envy, unless she felt sick.

'Kikyo I think I should take you home' Kouga grabbed Kikyo and dragged her out the door. Kikyo squealed as Kouga's grip tightened. Then he stopped in the forest.

'Kouga, what are you doing?'

'Kikyo, when are you going to get it? You left him, he doesn't love you anymore. The firt thing he said when the anaesthetic almost wore off, was Kagome, and as much as it kills me to say this Kikyo, She loves him too'

Kikyo laughed. ' He doesn't love her, she is just another one of those play toys, like I was. Now me and him are like meant to be together forever'

'Then why did you day no?'

'I, uh' she turned her head away from Kouga.

'You know Kikyo, you have potential'

'I…what are you on about?'

'Sorry, you look so much like Kagome.'

'That is an insult' She growled at Kouga. Her eyes had pink flames swirling in them.

'Sorry, Kikyo go home, please' Kouga let go and walked away.

'You know Kouga up close your not that bad, no bad I'm already mated' She whispered so low not even a full demon could hear it.

**With Kagome**

Kagome sat outside of the hospital, she saw when Kouga walked off with Kikyo. Kouga was cheating on her, Inuyasha was close to death. Kagome jumped when she heard a growl that almost burst her ear drums.

'I JUST WANT TO KNOW IF KAGOME'S OKAY' Inuyasha growled. Kagome smiled. She got up and walked to the front door. She forgot about the elevator and ran up the stairs. The smile on her face growing. He was awake and wanted to see her.

She reached his door and three doctors were standing out the front door.

'I need to see him'

'Name?'

'Kagome' She said with a grin growing across her face.

One of the opened the door and said 'Kagome is here Doctor Gray' The he opened the door wide. Inuyasha was fast asleep and he had three needles snapped next to him.

'How many needles?'

'16' He laughed.

'Oh, should I come back later then?'

'No stay, you seem fine though'

'He should heal soon'

'No he won't this shark was, very infectious. He won't be well'

'But he is a…'

'Kagome' Inuyasha croaked.

'INUYASHA!' She shouted. He sat up and hugged her.

'Kagome, are you okay?'

'I'm fine, lay back down…please'

'Fine' Inuyasha laid down and Kagome stood. She just starred at Inuyasha.

'I should take a picture it would last longer right?'

'No just keep starring because I'm not gonna leave your side'

'Inuyasha, I have to leave yours. I have Uni'

'Kagome. Why are you at Uni?'

'If you really want to know, I want to be a doctor, why are you there?'

'You want to know the real reason?' Inuyasha said.

'Yes'

Inuyasha hesitated but smiled. "it sound ridiculous, but I was really there for you. I had to ask them and then threaten them when they said I couldn't be in any of your classes so the moved people around. Right now I know it was worth it'

'Inuyasha, I didn't know'

'I'm tired, stay the night?'

Kagome looked around and smiled she laid on Inuyasha's bed with him and he pulled the blanket over her.

'I saw Kouga and Kikyo together walking into the forest'

'Don't talk about either of them. I just want to sleep in peace' Then Kagome heard a light snore.

'You know, your more handsome then I remember Inuyasha. This is us as friends. Inuyasha I missed you' She smiled and hugged Inuyasha who pulled her closer.

_The next morning_

'Its funny you know Kagome, how last time we were here, you were the one hurt and I was fine now I'm fine and your fine and we are still here' Kagome woke up and Inuyasha was standing next to the window.

'Hey' She said he voice croaked. 'Water' She said.

'Bedside' Inuyasha pointed to the bedside table.

She drank the whole cup. 'What are you doing up?' She asked she left the bed.

'I'm leaving today' He was of course shirtless. He turned toward Kagome.

'Your perfectly healed. I told the doctor that you would be but he said you wouldn't' She said. She rubbed her hand across where the wound used to be. Inuyasha shivered. He grabbed her hands.

'Are we going?'

'You need a top Inuyasha' Kagome stated. Inuyasha smiled and he held onto her hand. Kagome let go. Inuyasha looked confused.

'Me and Kouga' She walked off. He grabbed her hand again.

'I don't care' He smiled and walked out of there. Kagome held his hand and intertwined her fingers in his.

'Inuyasha you cant leave, by the way your fiancé came in'

'Fiancé?'

'That's what I'm thinking Kaggs' Inuyasha looked at the young female doctor. 'What Fiancé?'

'Kikyo'

'I asked her, but she said no' Inuyasha let go.

'Inuyasha I have to go, Bye' Kagome waved. She started to walk off Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

'I can smell salt' He turned Kagome around, tears fell down her face and she faced the ground.

'I have to go' She yanked her hand away and ran to the elevator(or lift I think I said elevator before) and it came as soon as she arrived at the elevator. She walked in and faced Inuyasha, tears were streaming down her face.

_Even when she cries she still smells like the sweetest like I have ever smelt. _Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha ran down the stairs. He didn't beat the lift though ( I may change from elevator to lift), but he reached there in time to see Kagome run out the doors. He ran after her.

'INUYASHA' Kikyo yelled.

'Kikyo' Said Inuyasha in a very dull tone.

'Be more excited to see me please'

'Kikyo, Like that's ever gonna happen'

'You know, Kagome loves you'

'No, she loves Kouga'

'No she loves you, and no matter how much it tares him up inside he knows it, and I don't want to admit it, but you love her. So to get you to love me again I have to get rid of the competition' Kikyo smiled, kissed Inuyasha on the cheek and walked off.


	18. Strange Feelings

Guys I'm sorry I don't update much. : ( I've been busy with some other stuff. So I am updating. Ok : )

Chapter 18: Strange Feelings

**Inuyasha turned on his heel to watch Kikyo walk away. He repeated those words in his head over and over again. He groaned and grabbed his hair and pulled at it. He frowned and began to run, to where he was unsure of at this point. But he needed to think, and not about what Kikyo said, About everything. **

**He was still unsure how he felt about Kagome, if it was lust or love he was so confused. He had never felt this way about Kikyo, when he see's Kagome, he gets butterflies and chokes up. But he had been her best friend for ever.**

'**Maybe what I'm feeling is love' He groaned and turned around, he ran as fast as he could to arrive at Kagome's house.**

**The lights were off and the curtains were closed he ran to the side of the house and jumped onto the balcony. Her bed was made and everything was lifeless. He groaned and ran to the dorm. Kagome's bike was parked on the grounds. Inuyasha ran into the grounds running past all of the different dorms. He ran to where Kagome's was. **

**He ran into the building and totally forgot about the elevator, twisting his way up the staircase leading to the 5th**** floor. He made his way up there he ran to room 234 and knocked on the door as loud as he could. **

**No-one answered. He sighed and knocked again. He heard a bunch of clicking and turning then the door opened. A girl with red puffy eyes stood before him, her hair was a mess and she was in a short t shirt and underwear. Inuyasha could feel his mouth water. She looked up and the door slammed in his face. He tilted his head and knocked again.**

'**GO AWAY!!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs. She could smell the tears, the fresh smell running down her face.**

**Inuyasha thumped his fist against the door.**

'**Kagome, listen to me, its not what you think. I asked her to marry me but she said no, so I didn't want anything to do with her. Then you and I connected more and I don't understand how but Kagome…'**

**The door unlocked and Kagome slapped him in the face. He stood there eyes wide then he began to rub his face.**

'**You put me through all that, to say you don't want anything to do with the girl you wanted to be with your whole life, you bullshit artist, grow some balls if you want to and tell her to get over you. Because I hate to say it, that's what I;m trying to do right now. I'm trying to get over th…' Inuyasha's lips crashed down on hers, her eyes widened and she tried to push him off, but instead he pushed her into the dorm room. He kicked the door behind him. He stopped kissing her and looked around. Kagome's stuff was all over the floor boxes opened up.**

'**What's this?' he asked. He turned to her and she was holding her lips.**

'**hmm' She said wiping her eyes. **

'**Please don't cry' He walked up to her and wiped away the tears. **

'**Inuyasha, I have to go, I can't stay here any more. It hurts to much knowing about you and Kikyo' Kagome turned around and looked at Inuyasha who had turned around he was facing a picture of Inuyasha and her on the wall.**

'**I remember that day, we were 6 and it was raining outside, you remember right' He turned around and Kagome looked at him, she nodded.**

'**We were sitting underneath the big willow tree and you were sooo cold you were starting to make me cold. I gave you my Jacket' Inuyasha continued.**

'**Yea then my mum looked through the window with a huge smile and she ran to get her camera then…' Kagome spoke for the first time telling the story.**

'**Yea then I gave you a hug to keep you warm…'**

'**And we shared our first kiss…' Kagome said with a smile.**

'**And your mum caught it perfectly' By now Inuyasha and Kagome were chest to chest. Kagome stood on her tip toes and Inuyasha held her waist, Kagome stretched her arms around his neck and their lips etched closer together. Until they were touching. Inuyasha and Kagome pecked then it became more passionate, Kagome nibble then licked his bottom lip almost begging to study his mouth for the first time. Inuyasha agreed and opened his mouth, putting his tongue into hers, his tongue traced the outline of her teeth. Inuyasha then picked her up and pushed her on the bed. Kagome lifted up Inuyasha's top slowly he stopped kissing her and traced little kisses down her neck. Kagome ran her finger nails across Inuyasha's chest. Feeling his abs. She laid in awe, looking at the Hanyou she loved. **

'**Kagome, I need to tell you something' Kagome grabbed his hair and pulled him into another kiss. He smiled and kissed her back.**

'**Seriously Kagome, this is serious' Kagome stared at him with wide eyes.**

'**What is it Inuyasha?'**

'**Are you and Kouga…?'**

'**FUCK' Kagome got up and walked toward her cupboard.**

'**No Kagome wait' Inuyasha held her hand.**

'**Don't wait me Inuyasha, I waited for you and then Kouga and then ahhh' She screamed and sat down.**

'**Kagome didn't he dump you?'**

'**I don't know any more Inuyasha' She hugged Inuyasha. And kissed him, she pushed him onto the ground and smiled, biting the bottom right of her lower lip. Inuyasha undid Kagome's shirt and Kagome smiled. Then a thud on the door startled Kagome. She got up and did up her bra. She locked the door quickly and silently.**

'**Kagome, its Kouga'**

**Kagome mouthed to Inuyasha "fuck" She walked to the door.**

'**In a minute, I'm naked'**

'**Kagome, I've seen you naked before'**

**Inuyasha stared at Kagome wide eyed, she turned around and he cocked an eyebrow. She nodded slowly a blush forming on her face.**

'**Just wait Kouga' She said pushing Inuyasha into her empty cupboard. She grabbed Inuyasha's shirt and shoved it on Kagome.**

'**KAGOME' he thumped loudly.**

'**I'm coming, god(no religious offence)' Kagome walked to the door and opened it. Kouga sniffed the air.**

**Kagome's eyes were dry and she was smiling.**

'**happy to see me?' Kouga asked held Kagome's hand.**

'**No' She turned around facing the cupboard.**

'**Why?'**

'**Because, Kouga…I saw you with Kikyo, you holding her arm dragging her to your car. She seemed to be enjoying it too'**

'**Kagome, you've got it wrong'**

'**Do I? Or are you just saying that so you won't loose me again?'**

**Kouga stood with his mouth wide and began to hug her. Inuyasha's sent was all over her.**

'**Kagome' He lifted up her chin and kissed her, her lips moist but not soaking he kissed her and she just stood there, her arms by her side. He let go and she stared at her.**

**He frowned and turned around. 'I see how it is'**

'**How what is Kouga?' Kagome asked.**

'**I can taste him on your lips, his scent is all over you. Kagome I'm not stupid. He stole your heart away from me, he is one lucky guy'**

'**Kouga…I'm sorry. I don't mean to…do this kind of thing, we just clicked'**

'**And then what, he is gonna make a promise and break your heart like last time. Won't care about you and go back to Kikyo'**

'**He isn't like that'**

'**Oh really, and he is gonna change his way just for one girl. Right, coz that's the way Inuyasha roles' he walked out the door and Kagome collapsed to the floor.**

**Inuyasha ran out.**

'**Kagome I wouldn't do that to you again. Ever again'**

'**Just give me some time Inuyasha' Inuyasha picked Kagome up off of her feet and danced without any music. **

'**You know Kagome, the worst thing about leaving you was seeing you grow into what you are, seeing you blossom into this beautiful rose and I missed the whole thing. Kagome I…missed you' **_**Why can't I say it? I know I love her. Maybe I'm worried she will reject me.**_

'**Oh Inuyasha I missed you too' Kagome hugged Inuyasha and Kissed him. **

**YAY**

**Virtual hi5. If this was MSN it would work. So anyway. Please review. And Read Forbidden love. Please. I would like as many a possible. Thanks IILWV**


End file.
